Una vida normal
by TillyW
Summary: [TERMINADO] Que es la vida de los chicos sin un poco de drama? Una historia situada entre el capitulo final y el epilogo. Spoilers
1. El fin

CAPITULO 1. El fin

- Lo recuerdas? – le dijo nostalgico

Harry asintio, Ron volvio a empinar su tarro con cerveza y la dejo lentamente sobre la pulida barra de madera, el chico moreno no sabia que decir, era obvio que su amigo lo estaba pasando muy mal mientras parecia que consideraba ahogarse en el fondo de su bebida, Harry tomo un trago de la suya solo por hacer algo, solo para parecer solidario con el.

- Ella fue la que me beso… - dejo escapar Ron

Harry volvio a asentir pesadamente pero aun sin tener nada que decir. No sabia porque Ron se aferraba ahora tanto a ese recuerdo, quiza queria creer que todo se solucionaria tarde o temprano, la esperanza de que ella no lo detestara del todo, que al menos ahorita estaria pensando en el un poco.

- Te iras al departamento cierto? – dijo finalmente el moreno

- No

- Pero… - replico

- No, hoy no. Hoy quiero estar solo, creeme… - dijo tratando de sonar gracioso, aunque no lo logro – dare lastima

- No creo que sea buena idea que pases la noche solo… vamos… a Ginny no le molestara que te quedes en el departamento…

- Y que tal a Cho? – añadio sombriamente

- Cho… se fue

Ron examino la cara de Harry, pero no parecia reflejar ninguna señal de que eso le doliera o molestara, mas bien parecia aliviado de haberse librado de ella.

- Supe que Dean – dijo Ron – tambien ha dejado de salir con Ginny

- Lo se, por alguna razón me golpeo el ultimo día que dejo el departamento

Harry tampoco parecia enojado al revelar esto, al contrario, una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios, pero desaparecio inmediatamente, sabia que Ron no estaba de animos para reir.

- Mejor vamonos

Ron tomo su maleta con pesimismo y puso un billete de 20 sobre la barra

- Conserve el cambio

Le dijo al tabernero que hizo una inclinación de cabeza y alego un 'gracias'. Harry empujo lo ultimo de su cerveza y lo siguió, con un ademan se despidio del tabernero y salieron a la calidez, tan escasa la mayor parte del tiempo, que ofrecia Londres. Harry acompaño a Ron a registrarse en un motel, aun alegando de que era preferible ir a su departamento, pero Ron no accedio, solo unos dias queria estar solo, empezar a acostumbrarse.

Harry se desaparecio dentro de la austera habitación en la que Ron permaneceria unos cuandos dias y aparecio en la sala de su departamento. Fue hacia la habitación de Ginny muy despacio, aunque no tenia caso ir despacio si se suponia que iba a despertarla, pero asi se aseguraba de al menos tener unos segundos para verla dormida. Se acerco a ella en la cama y se inclino para verla, tenia la boca medio abierta y el pelo despeinado, el brazo torcido en un angulo extraño y entonces emitio un ruido, un ruido de extremo placer y se retorcio un poco en su cama.

Ginny estaba soñando con eso de nuevo, arrinconada entre la pared y Harry, aquella noche, donde en un ataque de celos y sinceridad todo se dio, lo que habia empezado con un poco de furia termino en una expresión del mas infinito amor.

Harry ignoro el calor del verano, o era solo el calor de la habitación? Y zarandeo a Ginny para que despertara, seguramente soñando con Dean, extrañando los momentos de pasion vividos durante su noviazgo

- Despierta, despierta… - dijo con urgencia

- Eh? – abrio un ojo – que pasa? – dijo molesta

- Que sueñas? – exigio

Ginny se sonrojo pero oculto su cara entre sus manos simulando bostezar

- Estaba soñando con las estrategias del juego de la proxima semana – dijo a la defensiva – porque? Que pasa?

Harry se le quedo viendo con los ojos como rendijas, era obvio que no le habia creido pero ella trato de tener una expresión digna, Harry recordo el objetivo inicial

- Ron y Hermione… - empezo a decir con pesadez

- Estan bien? – lo interrumpio preocupada – paso algo? Un accidente?

- No – tomo aire – pero rompieron esta tarde, el se ha ido

Ginny dejo escapar el aire profundamente, como si la hubieran golpeado

- Porque?

- Ya los conoces… es complicado

- Y donde esta Ron?

- En un motel

- EN UN MOTEL? – exploto – Podias haberle dicho que viniera para aca!

Se levanto de un salto y Harry tambien se incorporo, Ginny buscaba unos jeans y una camiseta y se las ponia encima, al parecer planeaba salir

- …no esta en su mejor momento y a ti lo unico que te importa es que no se quede en tu cuarto por si acaso – lo miro con furia – tu querida novia quiere pasar la noche contigo…

- No hables de lo que no sabes! – le apunto con un dedo pero Ginny le dio un manotazo y este lo bajo

- A mi no me apuntes, porque Ron no esta aquí?

- Crees que no trate de convencerlo? Crees que no le dije que viniera aquí? Pero no quiso, quiso estar solo, al menos se exactamente en donde esta por si hace algun encantamiento para que no podamos encontrarle…

- Como que no quiso venir? – dijo con las manos en las caderas – Lo hubieras traido a la fuerza… no quiero que este tan deprimido que corra a cortarse las venas, no quiero perder otro…

Se quedo con la palabra en la boca, respirando agitadamente

- Yo tampoco – le dijo Harry friamente – pero se que no lo hara, esta muy lastimado pero nunca le haria eso a tu familia, lo sabes…

Ginny asintio y se arrepintió de lo que habia estado a punto de hacer, habia sonado como una acusacion

- Ire con Hermione

Tomo su bolso tejido y lo paso por el cuello, Harry la detuvo, tenia una expresión como si tuviera carbon encendido en el estomago

- Si hubiera visto a Ron con esas intenciones, la mas minima, creeme que no lo hubiera dejado solo, pero se que quiza quiere tomarse unos tragos y… lamentarse. Yo…

- No digas mas Harry – lo atajo suavemente – no quise acusarte de nada, solo me preocupe

- Si piensas que no extraño a Fred – dijo el siguiendo a la defensiva

- No, no es eso, todos lo extrañamos

- Yo nunca quise que el… - dijo en un tono suplicante

- Claro que lo se, nadie. Mi hermano murio por ser un valiente, nadie le pidio estar ahí, nadie le dijo que debia quedarse, que debia luchar. El lo hizo por su valentia… el no murio por culpa de nadie. Si alguna vez llegas a pensar eso entonces le estaras faltando respeto a su memoria

Habia fiereza en sus ojos cafes, esa fiereza que significaba que no queria escuchar replicas. El en sus propios demonios internos ocasionalmente seguia pensando que algunas muertes eran su culpa… pero lo que acaba de decir Ginny parecia mutilar esos pensamientos.

- Regreso al rato

- Bien, suerte, cuidate…

Ginny se aparecio en el departamento de Hermione y la vio sentada en el sillon con una cara de inmensa pena

- Me asustaste

Era en parte mentira, estaba alerta por si Ron volvia y le pedia perdon, si volvia para hablar, su corazon se habia acelerado a mil por hora cuando escucho el crack y vio una mata de pelo rojo, pero no era Ron

- Que paso? Porque no me buscaste? – le dijo Ginny

- Crei que andabas en Irlanda… jugando

- Volvi hace horas, pero olvida eso, que paso?

Hermione miro hacia la ventana y dijo con tristeza

- Se fue… rompimos

- Pero porque? – dejo escapar con dolor

- Por lo de siempre… es posesivo

- Oh Hermione… ya lo conoces

- Esta vez fueron injustificados! Esta vez es diferente! Es como si no confiara en mi… Tu sabes que aleje a mis padres por un tiempo – Ginny asintio – luego los traje de Australia, y empece mi educación de nuevo, con Ron a mi lado, cuando empezamos la carrera tu y yo vivimos juntas por un año hasta que…

- Hasta que Ron te pidio vivir con el, muy jóvenes para mi opinión. Y yo me tuve que ir a vivir con Harry porque no me quise ir a la madriguera de nuevo y Luna se fue a viajar por el mundo a buscar…

Hermione levanto las cejas impaciente y Ginny le hizo un gesto para que continuara

- Ron y yo tenemos un año viviendo juntos, el verano pasado me la pase junto a el porque acababa de mudarse conmigo pero este… yo queria disfrutar un poco de mis padres… antes de volver a clases de nuevo, asi que le dije que me iria los dos meses del verano con ellos y…

- Y no tienes que decir mas – la corto – se molesto

- Asi es – bajo la mirada

- Ay Hermione! Ya sabes que a veces le falla un poco el cerebro…

- No te pongas de su lado! – exploto – No hay nada de malo en querer pasar dos meses con mi familia, que mi madre me consienta un poco antes de que yo haga mi vida, antes de que tenga un trabajo, de que… - queria decir 'antes de que me case' pero la idea le parecia muy lejana – antes de que me convierta en adulto, he estado en los ultimos años mas pegada a ustedes que a mis padres, no es justo que el me quiera prohibir ir con ellos

- Lo se, lo se, no lo defiendo

- Ademas, yo nunca dije que iba a dejar de verlo, solo que me iria con ellos dos meses, el podia ir a visitarme ahí por supuesto, seguiríamos saliendo normal, solo que ya… ya no dormiríamos todas las noches juntos

- Que te dijo? – añadio mientras le ponia una mano en el hombro

- Que el tenia muchas ilusiones del verano porque yo habia tenido un año de escuela muy difícil y habia estado muy ocupada, que porque lo ponia al final de mis prioridades y – empezo a irritarse – yo le dije que porque el tenia que poner las cosas asi, que porque el siempre tenia que estar seguro de ser lo mas importante para mi cuando era de las cosas mas importantes de mi vida y entonces me dijo 'claro, en un rincón como todo lo demas' y entonces yo…

Ginny la miro atentamente como esperando que soltara una bomba, Hermione hizo un gesto ahogando un grito y vio furia y arrepentimiento al mismo tiempo

- Me enfureci y le dije que sabia que iba a ser difícil ser su novia

"_Ya sabia, ya sabia que ibas a ser insoportable! Pense que me entenderias! Pero veo que es muy difícil vivir contigo!"_ esas habian sido las palabras exactas, pero lo que le dijo a Ginny, se convencio, era un resumen. Ginny dejo escapar un 'oh' de pena muy bajito

- Y entonces – continuo Hermione – me dijo 'Ahorratelo' y se dio la vuelta y empezo a empacar

Hermione habia revivido el momento, Ron con la cara contorsionada de dolor u odio, no podia decirlo, dandose la vuelta, sintiendo como si le hubiera escupido en la cara, escuchando como abria y cerraba cajones, pero firme en no ir a detenerlo, porque ella sabia que tenia razon, que tenia derecho en esa pelea. Ron no salio por la puerta, no salio por algun lugar que ella lo viera, ella penso que el habia desaparecio desde la habitación. Y cuando comprobo que ya estaba sola ahí, rompio a llorar profundamente, desgarradoramente. Volvio al presente, donde Ginny la miraba con cara de pena y le sobaba un hombro, donde le extendia un pañuelo, ella no se habia dado cuenta de que su cara estaba bañada en lagrimas.

- Y eso fue todo

- Oh Hermione… sabes que me tienes a mi y Harry. No te dejaremos sola

- Necesito estar sola Ginny – dijo firmemente – ire con mis padres, como fue mi plan original, pasare el verano con ellos, Ron por lo pronto puede quedarse aquí, y cuando vuelva…

- Cuando vuelvas podremos vivir juntas de nuevo – le dijo Ginny

Hermione asintio con pesadez y Ginny se quedo con ella toda la noche. En los siguientes dias Hermione empaco y se fue con sus padres, y Ron se alojo en la habitación de Harry, quien aunque trataba de animarlo, no lo conseguia. Harry y Ginny trataban de no caer en la desesperación por el mal estado de Ron, que aunque iba todos los dias al Callejón Diagon a ayudarle a George con la tienda, no conseguia ponerse de mejor humor. Y cada vez que llegaba la lechuza de Hermione iba hasta ella y le quitaba la carta de la pata, pero nunca iban dirigidas a el.

* * *

Hola a todos! Bueno si ya leyeron el septimo saben quienes mueren y quienes no, tambien conocen el final 19 años despues, pero aqui estoy escribiendo algo aleatorio a el tiempo entre el capitulo final y el epilogo, no me pude resistir. Muy a mi pesar no revivire a nadie (Oh Fred... te lloro mas que a nadie). Que es la vida de Harry y sus amigos sin un poco de drama? Asi que todos sufrimos de tristezas, alegrias y desamores. Y Harry y Ginny, vaya... volvieron y estan que arden, adios a la inocencia, si bien no soy muy buena escribiendo peladeces (jajaja) si subi un poco el tono en los siguientes capitulos (ya tengo varios escritos!) Y para empezar puedo adelantarles que veran la historia de Harry y Ginny asi como todos los rompimientos. Bueno ya fue mucho bla bla bla, espero que disfruten la historia y vaya, que me hagan sus comentarios. Besos! 


	2. La historia de Harry y Ginny

CAPITULO 2. La historia de Harry y Ginny

"Después hablaria con ella, tendria dias, meses, años…" eso es lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry cuando toda la batalla termino, estaba tan cansado, tan exhausto, el dolor en el pecho por las perdidas de aquellas personas que tanto estimaba, Fred, Tonks, Lupin… era indescriptible. Ginny estaba abrazada a su madre sin mas en la cabeza que Fred, era tan desgarrador, como hermana no queria ni pensar en como se sentia George, como mujer no queria ni pensar en como se sentia su madre al perder a uno de sus hijos. Harry paso delante de ella, lo sintio, pero no tenia los animos de verlo, en ese momento se conformaba con saber que habia salido bien librado.

Debido al dolor, debido a las ganas de apartarse un poco Harry no la busco de inmediato, ni en los siguientes dias, ni por un par de semanas. Ginny estaba completamente confundida, realmente confundida, asimilo mejor la muerte de Fred de lo que esperaba. Finalmente se volvieron a ver en el Expreso de Hogwarts cuando volvieron para cursar el ultimo año

- Hola…

Ginny bajo su libro y levanto la vista hacia Harry, estaban en el vagon solos

- Hola, como estas?

- Bien y tu? – la renovada ilusion en Harry crecio y se pregunto como habia sido tan tonto para no buscarla antes

- Bien, donde has estado? Ron no queria decirmelo

- Estuve en Grimmauld Place, solo queria descansar un poco de los demas, supuse que me buscarian para hablar conmigo, al menos se que Rita Skeeter lo hizo

- Oh si, salio una biografia bastante torcida acerca de ti, ya sabes 25 verdad 75 pura basura

Harry noto que estaba demasiado seria, un año antes lo hubiera dicho con una sonrisa sarcastica asomandose por en sus labios

- Ginny escucha…

- Donde estan Hermione y Ron?

Acaban de reencontrarse después de que Hermione ha pasado el verano en busca de sus padres… asi que… creo que los escuche en un armario de maletas y supongo que después se iran a el vagon de prefectos

- Me alegra que este bien Hermione, me alegra saber que sus padres han regresado

- Si

Harry sintio que el ambiente estaba mas frio de lo que el clima daba, iba de nuevo a hablar pero Dean interrumpio su charla asomandose por la puerta, mirando primero a Ginny

- Hola – se sento y la saludo de un beso en la mejilla, luego vio a Harry – ah hola Harry, verano ocupado eh? No te vimos en la madriguera en todo este tiempo

- Estuviste en la madriguera? – dijo ceñudo

- Dean… - interrumpio Ginny – podrias buscar a la señora del carrito y traerme un jugo de calabaza, por favor, estoy sedienta

Dean asintio y salio dejandolos de nuevo solos

- Y que esperabas? – le espeto ella – no me buscaste, Dean estaba… estaba tan solo, fue perseguido Harry, fue torturado, vivio como fugitivo todo ese tiempo, y cuando ustedes finalmente lo llevaron con Fleur y Bill estuvimos todos juntos en casa de tia Muriel…

- Oh – dijo sarcastico – veo que no perdieron el tiempo

- Te equivocas – dijo indignada – no es lo que piensas, nunca tuvimos la intencion de ser novios de nuevo, nunca se me insinuo, ni yo a el, yo estaba pensando en ti, pero tu nunca me buscaste…

- Estaba ocupado – sentencio

- No me buscaste cuando todo termino! Pretendias que te esperara otro año? Que siempre voy a estar ahí? Me subestimas, esperaba que te decidieras a buscarme o al menos a decirme que no lo harias, a decirmelo en la cara, a no tenerme todo el verano esperando por ti cuando no habia necesidad

Harry se quedo callado, con la nariz dilatada de la molestia que sentia, por ella, por Dean, por su estupidez de no buscarla antes

- Supongo que quieren estar solos – dijo – ire a buscar a Neville y Luna

Pero cuando se paro su plan se fue al carajo, pues Dean aparecio sonriente con Neville y Luna detrás de ellos, y se sentaron todos en el mismo vagon, y no le quedo otra que quedarse ahí, viendo las ocasionales caricias de Dean a la mano de Ginny, mientras Neville y Luna lo miraban con un poco de pena.

La escuela termino. Y fue hora de mudarse a los edificios de la universidad. Y Ginny fue contratada por las Avispas Arpias para jugar como cazadora y se fue a viajar por el mundo, regresando al departamento de Hermione que compartian juntas. Ron y Harry rentaron otro, a unas cuantas calles del de ellas. Ginny siguió con Dean y Harry empezo a salir con Cho, quien habia madurado bastante, y era una compañía agradable para cualquiera que sintiera la soledad tanto como el.

Cuando el primer año de escuela termino, Ron y Hermione anunciaron que querian vivir juntos

- Lo entiendo – le dijo Ginny – me alegra por ustedes Hermione, aunque no quiero volver con mi madre – sonrio – aquí tengo mucha libertad

- Y… si vives con Harry? – dijo tentativamente

- No se, es decir, nos llevamos muy bien pero no se si…

- Si podras soportar a Cho

Ella la miro y torcio un gesto

- La he soportado todo este tiempo no, y el ha sido amable con Dean

- A veces pienso – dijo con mucha valentia – que a ti todavía te gusta

- No digas eso – dijo con fastidio y cansancio

- He visto como lo miras! Y como te mira el a ti!

- Eso no ayuda a mi decisión de vivir con Harry

- Al menos por el momento hazlo, por favor, ya quisiera que Ron se viniera para aca

Ginny miro a Hermione, tan feliz

- Pienso que es muy pronto, que estan muy jóvenes todavía

- Ginny – rogo – por favor, por favor, se lo que estamos haciendo, no queremos casarnos o tener bebes, solo vivir juntos, por favor, nunca hago nada loco, lo sabes, por favor

Ginny la miro, sintiendose muy manipulada, pero asintio con pesadez, solo dos veces antes de sentir a Hermione agradeciendole colgada de su cuello e imposibilitándole la respiración. Harry habia aceptado de inmediato cuando Ginny le dijo de la urgencia de su hermano y amiga de mudarse juntos

- Mudate cuando quieras, te ayudare

- Harry… se que es tu departamento pero, con nuestra historia, no se si podre soportar saber que estas con Cho en la habitación de al lado o…

- Bien – dijo bastante conforme, mas de lo que esperaba – lo mismo aplica para Dean. Solo cuando estemos completamente solos podremos… disponer de esa libertad, ojos que no ven…

Ginny asintio, y en los proximos dias se mudo con el, como viejos amigos, compartian mucho, y se divertian juntos, a veces era difícil internamente para Harry ver a Ginny en su ropa de dormir, verla linda cuando salia con Dean. Para Ginny verlo solo con la toalla anudada a su cintura, recien salido de la ducha, ver la cara de felicidad en Cho, saber que Harry era la causa. Aunque solo estaba planeado vivir juntos un tiempo, solo por la urgencia de sus amigos, se acostumbraron a vivir juntos y decidieron que no era necesario que Ginny se mudara a otra parte.

Un dia, a finales del invierno Ginny llego de Francia, habian perdido, decir que estaba malhumorada era poco, arrojo su maleta en el recibidor y entonces vio a Cho salir sonriente con una camiseta que le era muy familiar

- Hola Ginny, siento lo del juego, te importa? – se toco la camiseta – la mia se lleno de chocolate, estaba haciendo un pastel y…

- Esa camiseta me la dio Dean! – le dijo bastante molesta – solo la uso para estar con el

Cho se sonrojo, y bajo la mirada, Harry se aparecio al oir las voces, pero no miraba ceñudo a Ginny

- Ya salio tu blusa de la lavadora Cho – se la extendio

- Oh gracias, lo siento Ginny, de verdad no lo sabia

- Pues ahora lo sabes – dijo friamente y se cruzo de brazos

- Sera mejor que me vaya

Dijo Cho apenada, y fue al cuarto de Harry a cambiarse, hubo un silencio tenso entre Harry y Ginny, finalmente Cho salio y le dijo a la chica

- Te lavare la blusa

- No es necesario – y se la arrebato de las manos

Cho sorprendida se dirigio a la puerta, con Harry detrás de ella, Ginny nunca se movio, por lo que obligo a la pareja a despedirse solo con un beso en la mejilla. Ginny estaba preparada, cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de Cho y paso un minuto, que considero para asegurar la privacidad de su platica lejos de los oidos de Cho

- Que diablos fue eso? – le dijo Harry

- Defendi mis cosas

- Solo era una blusa

- Esa blusa me la regalo Dean, estoy segura de que si yo hubiera tomado algo de Cho que tu le regalaras ella habia reaccionado igual

- No, no es cierto. Estas molesta por el juego y te desquitaste con la primer persona que se dejo

- Al diablo! – dijo furiosa – no me importa lo que pienses, "haciendo un pastel" – dijo imitando su vocecilla – que se la crea otra, no se que diablos hacian con ese chocolate pero…

- Al diablo! – dijo Harry tambien – a mi tampoco me importa lo que pienses

Ginny estaba respirando agitadamente, Harry se volvio a su habitación furioso y ella lo siguio

- No quiero que vuelva a tocar mis cosas, no quiero que vuelva a entrar a mi cuarto, es mi espacio!

- Bien! Si asi va a ser entonces dile a Dean que me devuelva la camisa negra que tomo el otro dia, me di cuenta que desaparecio, pero yo no hice un gran escandalo acerca de ello!

Ginny salio de la habitación furiosa y después de un minuto volvio a aparecer y le arrojo la camisa negra a Harry en la cara

- Aquí tienes tu estupida camisa! Tragatela!

- Porque la tienes tu? – pregunto al atraparla con la mano

Ginny se quedo sin palabras, entonces vio lo estupida que habia sido al sacarla de su escondite, donde ocasionalmente iba y olia la esencia de Harry, reacciono cuando Harry le dio un pequeño empujon con ambos brazos y la apreto contra la pared

- Que haces? – le dijo ella un poco turbada

Harry no le dijo nada, solo respiraba muy cerca de su cara y su escencia lleno a Ginny como la de ella a el. Veia sus pecas muy de cerca, estaba un poco poseido, vio sus labios y la intensa mirada de ella, y se acerco poco a poco hasta que la beso de lleno, al principio un poco violento pero unos segundos mas tarde recordando como la besaba cuando eran novios, Ginny se dejo llevar, estaba tan apretada entre la pared y Harry que cuando lo abrazo con ambas piernas no se cayo, aunque no le hubiera importado porque seguramente Harry se iria con ella al piso, le acariciaba el pelo con ansiedad y a Harry le provoco bajar de la boca hasta el cuello, haciendo que de la boca libre de Ginny saliera un gemido. Estaban perdidos uno en el otro, como si en unos cuantos minutos Harry tratara de besarla lo que no pudo en tres años, Ginny ni se dio cuenta cuando el le habia quitado la blusa, ella tambien le habia estado besando el cuello y enredada como estaba sintiendo el efecto de esta caricia en el cuerpo de Harry

- Porque estas haciendo esto? – dijo ella en una voz muy bajita pero sin dejar de acariciarlo

- Porque quiero – dijo el en un susurro y con valor se separo – dime que pare y lo hare

Ginny lo miro extrañada, respirando agitadamente, el estaba igual y sentia como a Harry no se le habia pasado la excitación del momento, al contrario. Y como Ginny no le respondia y sus ojos revelaban que lo ultimo que queria era que Harry parara, la cargo mas gentilmente, se olvidaron de todo el enojo que habian tenido solo unos minutos antes, la recosto sobre la cama de el, y se olvidaron del mundo.

Los despertaron golpes en la puerta, Ginny se sento sobre la cama, sosteniendo la sabana sobre su pecho, Harry yacia acostado a su lado, se acababa de despertar con la perfecta imagen de la espalda de ella y le dijo

- No abras

Entonces escucharon la voz de Dean llamando a Ginny, ella puso cara de horror y se arrepintió de haberlo engañado, no de acostarse con Harry, sino de hacerlo cuando aun era novia de otro chico

- Dean – dejo escapar

Desaparecio de ahí y se aparecio en su cuarto, se puso un albornoz de algodón rosa y fue rapidamente a abir la puerta

- Hola Dean, lo siento, estaba dormida

- La habitación no me dejo entrar – se quejo – raro no?

- Supongo que estaban puestos algunos hechizos - se disculpo

- En fin – se despabilo – siento lo del juego, debiste pasarlo realmente mal ayer

Ginny evito su mirada y se encogio de hombros

- Tengo algo importante que decirte Ginny – ella lo miro con curiosidad – ayer encontre a mi verdadero padre

- Que? – dejo escapar

- Es mago, puedes creerlo? Fue una casualidad encontrarlo, y el muy… imbecil estaba haciendo magia

- Oh Dean – le tomo la mano

- Le dije que no sabe por lo que pase, cuando fue la caza de los nacidos de muggles, lo que sufri, vivir como fugitivo, comiendo lo que encontraba, pero que gracias a Merlin nunca lo necesite, que ayude a pelear contra Voldemort, que ayude a Harry Potter en su guerra, y que eso me hacia una mejor persona de lo que es el

Harry que se acababa de asomar a la sala, vistiendo solo jeans, se le retorcio el estomago, y el remordimiento debio notarsele en la cara porque Dean lo miro extrañado

- Hola Harry, te pasa algo?

- No, solo escuche por error lo que acabas de decir, vaya Dean… que historia

- Lo se – se volvio a Ginny – te necesito, estoy abrumado

Ginny lo miro y el chico se abrazo a ella, produciendole un escolafrio por toda la espalda, culpa, atraves del abrazo de Dean miro a Harry y vio que el tenia una expresión de vergüenza en la cara, similar a la que tenia ella, al mirarla el titubeo pero los dejo solos y cerro la habitación detrás de el.

Se sento sobre la cama por no sabia cuanto tiempo, removiendose el cabello con ambas manos, exasperado, sintiendose un poco basura hacia Dean, hacia Cho, pero sin opacar lo feliz que lo habia hecho la noche anterior. No le parecia justo sentirse tan feliz, el habia pensado que Ginny ya habia estado con Dean, oyo que alguien golpeaba la puerta y se privo de la sonrisa estupida que tenia en la cara

- Pase

Ginny entro, ya con jeans y una camiseta desgastada

- Hola

- Como esta Dean?

- Bien – trato de sonreir – estaba algo turbado, le di una pocion de sueño y ahorita esta en mi habitación

- Ah… - 'en su cama' penso Harry – Ginny yo…

- Escucha – lo interrumpio – creo que no debimos… no debimos engañarlos

Harry asintio con pesadez, y ella se sento en la cama junto a el

- Dean me necesita – dijo ella con pesadez – no puedo abandonarlo ahorita

Harry trago con dificultad, ahogando un 'yo tambien te necesito', acordaron no volver a hacerlo, no volver a hablar de eso, seguir como si nada, y antes de que Ginny abandonara la situación Harry la detuvo

- Se te olvida esto

Le extendio la camiseta que el vestia la noche anterior, ella la tomo pensando que asi seria mas difícil olvidar lo sucedido, que asi seria mas difícil no buscarlo en las noches

- Si no te importa, me quedare yo con tu blusa, no pienso devolvertela

Ella asintio un poco turbada, y volvio a el antes de irse

- Me alegra haber esperado… me alegra que haya sido contigo – le dijo en un susurro

- Ginny yo… - tenia que decirselo, era lo justo, como iba ella a saber? – yo tambien he esperado por ti, y me alegra que hayas sido la primera

Ginny se quedo sorprendida, penso que el y Cho… oh esa chica habia perdido el tiempo, sin embargo fue como si algo ilumnara su corazon, se sintio feliz. Y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

* * *

Hola! Aqui dejo otro capitulo sobre los antecedentes de Harry y Ginny, al menos los enredos que me imagine para esta historia, quiero darles mil gracias por los reviews que me hicieron llegar, fue un gran detalle, incluso me dejo alguien un review que dice odia dejarlos jejeje, espero que me sigan dejando sus comentarios. Besos! 


	3. Rompimientos

CAPITULO 3. Rompimientos

Ron y Hermione

Tenian semanas de no verse mas que para desearse buenos dias y buenas noches, cuando Ron sentia que ella muy despacito se acostaba a su lado, a veces se volteaba hacia ella y le mostraba cuanto la habia extrañado, en otras ocasiones la manera en que se dejaba caer en la cama le decia que estaba exhausta. Cierto dia, el dia en que empieza esta historia, Ron llego con la camiseta chamuscada debido a los experimentos de George y el en la tienda, y se encontro con Hermione recien bañada y aunque se veia cansada parecia contenta

- Te fue bien en los examenes eh? – le dijo el dandole un beso

- Si, a ti?

- Tambien, ahora que practico mucho en la tienda no hay algo que no me aprenda, hasta voy un poco adelantado

- Me alegro por ti – le dio de nuevo otro beso – hueles a quemado

- No mezcles polvora con el jugo de la mimbletonia, fue un desatre… ademas – agrego simpatico – verte a ti, asi, recien salida de la ducha, no ayuda nada, espero no traer restos de polvora porque si no voy a explotar

Ella rio un poco sonrojada ante el comentario, como si alguien los estuviera escuchando

- Voy a ducharme – le dijo el

- Voy contigo – le dijo ella muy bajito, incluso con timidez

Ron alzo una ceja sonsacarronamente, y le extendio la mano. Un par de horas después, con los dedos arrugados de tanto haber estado en la tina, salieron envueltos en una toalla

- Sabes – le dijo ella – he pensado en los planes para vacaciones

- De verdad? Yo tambien – dijo mientras se ponia unos jeans – tu primero

- Bueno pues, el siguiente año terminare la carrera de leyes, asi que ya estare trabajando, y he pensado que podria pasar este verano con mis padres, ya sabes… para recordar un poco lo que es depender de alguien, que me consientan

- Yo te consiento – dijo indignado

- Oh lo se, pero me alegraria pasar un tiempo con mis padres, antes de volverme una mujer adulta completamente independiente, los extraño

- Pero y yo? – viendo que la conversación ya iba en serio

- Tu puedes visitarme ahí – dijo con logica – puedes ir cuando quieras

- Pero me dejaras aquí solo, me morire!

- Claro que no – ahora ya estaban vestidos – solo seran los dos meses del verano, por favor no exageres

- No exagero! Lo que pasa es que no te importa para nada el hecho de que yo tenga planes para los dos… tenia mucha ilusion de lo que planeaba que hicieramos

- Pero yo tambien tengo ilusion de irme con mis padres – protesto

- Pues entones di que te importa mas!- demando

- Porque siempre tienes que estar primero en la lista de las cosas importantes para mi? – dijo con fastidio – porque simplemente no puedes admitir que son muchas cosas las que se me hacen feliz, eres de lo mas importante en mi vida, no deberia eso conformarte?

- Claro, en un rincón con todo lo demas – dijo sarcásticamente

- Oh por Merlin – dijo furiosa -Ya sabia, ya sabia que ibas a ser insoportable! Pense que me entenderias! Pero veo que es muy difícil vivir contigo!

- Ah si? – dijo Ron de la furia – pues ahorratelo!

Y salio hecho un rayo a la habitación que compartian, mientras bajaba la maleta de lo alto del guardarropa y hechaba toda la ropa con furia, ella no lo habia ido a buscar, seria acaso que no le importaba? Se estaba yendo! La estaba dejando! Pero ella no aparecio, no tenia caso que lo viera salir derrotado, con la inmensa tristeza asomandosele en la cara, mejor se desaparecia de ahí y ya.

Dean y Ginny

Meses después de su episodio con Harry, Ginny habia comenzado a incrementar el nivel de compromiso con Dean, tratando de engañarse, de decirse que cualquiera podia ser tan bueno como Harry, asi que empezo a tener intimidad con el. No era malo, lo admitia, pero tampoco era genial, o bueno lo poco que su conocimiento en el area le permitia opinar, podia decir que entre Harry y Dean, el primero la hacia explotar lo doble que el otro… y en la mitad de tiempo. "Vamos… debemos hacer esto bueno" se decia a si misma mientras revoloteaba con Dean en la cama, el le sonreia, y le decia cosas muy bonitas al oido, si estuviera tan enamorada de el como de… no, no debia pensar en eso, al menos sabia que si Dean se volvia a enamorar de alguien y era correspondido de la misma manera, haria derretir a la chica.

- Oh Harry… - suspiro ella

E inmediatamente oyo como si un disco de acetato se hubiera rayado. Dijo Harry? No, no podia ser, pero al parecer si pues Dean se habia detenido y la veia entre enojado y confuso

- Dijiste Harry?

- No – dijo demasiado rapido

- Si, lo dijiste, estas pensando en el o que? – dijo molesto

Ginny noto que a Dean se le habia bajado el entusiasmo del momento, trato de reir y dijo

- Pero claro que no, que tonteria

- Y entonces porque dijiste su nombre?

- No se, se me salio, debe estar haciendo legerimancia o algo asi

- Por favor… - espeto aun mas molesto – se que puedes mentir mejor… no juegues con mi inteligencia

- Lo siento, se me salio, no fue mi intencion…

Dean se paro y empezo a vestirse, Ginny se tapo con una manta y se vistio debajo de ella con dificultad mientras alegaba

- Vamos el otro dia que peleabamos me dijiste Molly! Acaso estabas pensando en mi madre o algo asi? No verdad? Yo no me puse en ese plan

- Tu nombre es Molly! Y no me vengas con esa basura…

- Dean!

- Lo murmuras! – grito

Y entonces escucharon que la puerta se abria y supieron que era Harry, Dean bajo la voz

- Murmuras su nombre cuando duermes, haces sonidos…

- No! No hago eso! – dijo con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa

- Si lo haces… dime algo, tu sientes algo por el?

- No! Que ridiculo!

- Entonces porque tenemos que escondernos para estar en el cuarto, porque el tiene que esconderse con Cho cuando tu estas aquí? Nunca mientras has estado aquí Harry ha invitado a Cho a su habitación, pero en cuanto te largas, y lo se porque he venido a recoger tu uniforme cuando se te olvida, el siempre sale de la habitación donde Cho lo espera, me saluda tapada hasta el cuello

A Ginny la información le habia caido como agua fria, la exitacion en ella tambien se habia esfumado, tan rapido como si hubiera dicho Nox, trato de hablar pero parecia que tenia atorada una papa en la garganta

- No tiene nada de malo respetarnos entre nosotros, tratar de no incomodar al otro!

- Todo este tiempo he tratado, he pensado que quiza tu puedas cambiar, cambiarlo a el por mi, pero veo que no lo has olvidado del todo. Cuando te decidas avisame

Tomo su chaqueta y salio de la habitación, Ginny iba detrás de el, pero no se le ocurria nada que decirle en caso de poder detenerlo, Harry estaba en el vestíbulo, los vio salir de la habitación de ella y de inmediato sintio carbon ardiendo en su estomago, ni siquiera se activaron sus sentidos cuando vio el puño de Dean estrellarse contra su nariz, se sintio mareado, la habia roto, y sin mas Dean salio del departamento.

- NO DEAN! – le grito ella pero el chico se habia desaparecido, se volvio a Harry – Oh lo siento Harry estas bien? – el nego – Episkey

Tardo solo unos segundos en componerse, y se levanto hacia ella

- Que le pasa? Esta loco?

- Terminamos – dijo simplemente evitando mirarlo

Ella se fue a su habitación y el extrañado la siguió

- Espera como paso? Estas bien? Ginny!

Ginny estaba aventada en la cama llorando, algo extraño en ella, sin embargo, no lloraba por la partida de Dean, sino por el mal correspondido amor de Harry y ella, no podia, no podia sacarselo de la cabeza, del corazon. Soñaba con el, a veces con aquellas tardes perdidas en Hogwarts, a veces jugando quidditch, a veces con la tormenta de la sonora voz de Voldemort diciendo "Harry Potter esta muerto" y a veces con aquella ocasión en que se permitieron un desliz.

- Ginny es un tonto… vamos, no vale la pena… - trataba el de consolarla, aun y cuando el mismo se sentia inconsolable al verla sufrir por otro

- Te equivocas Harry – dijo limpiandose la cara – es bastante inteligente, se da cuenta de cosas que no he querido ver

Harry siguió abrazandola y sobandole el brazo, tratando de comprender lo que habia dicho, pero seguro de que las palabras sin sentido de Ginny se debian a su depresion. Y entonces reparo en la cama donde estaban sentados, y vio que estaba completamente revuelta, que habia hecho mal Ginny? Era obvio el habia terminado, pero porque? No le cabia en duda que Dean habia sido un estupido, después de estar con Ginny el habia quedado totalmente vulnerable, inofensivo, si Ginny le hubiera dicho 've y mata a Ron' seguro lo habria hecho y hasta con una sonrisa estupida en la cara, y sin embargo Dean la dejo, algun dia, le preguntaria.

Harry y Cho

Solo un pocos dias despues mientras Ginny estaba de viaje y el Profeta anunciaba su solteria, Cho se asomo por el departamento, con esperanzas de quedarse esa noche ahí

- Hola – le abrio Harry

- Hola, como estas? – le dijo al depositar un beso

- Bien, pero voy de salida, pense que tu tenias examen…

- Lo termine – dijo triunfante – por algo fui Ravenclaw, por mi cerebro

Harry rio y asintio, no estaba muy de acuerdo, Cho era inteligente académicamente, solo que emocionalmente a veces era… exasperante

- Me tengo que ir, tengo examen – le dijo el – me esperas aquí o…

- Si, me dormire un rato, necesito agarrar energias para cuando vuelvas

Le sonrio coqueta, Harry titubeo en su sonrisa, y desaparecio. Cho dejo su bolso sobre el sofa y se quito ahí los zapatos, fue hacia el refrigerador y tomo una botella de agua, disfruto por unos momentos el estar ahí sola, se encamino al cuarto de Ginny, paseando, pero ya sabia lo que le esperaba si solo tocaba la chapa, un fuerte 'ALEJATE DE MI CUARTO', ella estaba ignorante de que ese hechizo era solo para ella. Con flojera se encamino hacia la habitación de Harry donde podia dormir un par de horas, se recosto en la cama y cerro los ojos, habia algo… algo en el colchon que la incomodaba, con molestia se levanto y miro debajo del colchon, levantandolo un poco y metiendo el brazo, tanteando, toco algo duro y lo saco, era uno de los bates de cazadora que usaba Ginny, con el logo de las Arpias y al parecer autografiado por ella. Lo avento a un lado de la cama, y cuando iba a bajar la manta, algo mas sobresalia, lo tomo y vio que era una de las blusas de Ginny, la examino, estaba segura de haberla visto con esa prenda, con molestia se paro, que diablos hacia eso ahí? Salio de la habitación y fue al baño, estaba bañada en lagrimas.

Harry llego un par de horas después, y vio a Ginny sentada en el sofa, leyendo una frivola revista de modas

- Hola, pense que volverias hasta mañana

- Ya vez… cancelaron el entrenamiento

- Y Cho? – dijo asomandose a su habitación

- Yo llegue y ella no estaba – dijo encogiendose de hombros

Ella se paro y fue hasta el, sonriendo radiante

- De donde sacaste esa blusa? – le reclamo el

- Estaba tirada en el piso – dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño – pense que ya no la querias

- No – dijo indignado – no, es mia! Damela! Yo no… - se le ocurrio Cho y entonces se sintio pesimo – Oh diablos… Cho debio haberla encontrado

- Harry – dijo tentativamente – Recuerdas la ultima vez que vestia esto? – toco su blusa

Como decirle que no? No dejaba de pensar en eso…

- Si – dejo escapar, la miraba con un poco de ansiedad

Pero ella lo cayo besandolo, el respondio de inmediato, la apreto contra el, con torpeza puso los hechizos protectores y la encamino sin soltarla a su habitación, el puso mucho empeño, mucha dedicacion, mucho amor, para ella fue como si lo que pasara nunca lo hubiera experimentado, se aferraba con fuerza a el. Cuando terminaron, el seguia abrazado a ella, casi habia pasado una hora, le tocaba la cara como si quisiera memorizarsela y le sonreia atontado

- Le haces mejor el amor a ella – le dijo Ginny

- Contigo hago el amor… con ella… es diferente

Ginny comenzo a llorar, violentamente y Harry se asusto, y el susto fue doble cuando el color del pelo comenzo a cambiar, de rojo a negro, de pequeña a un poco mas alta, los ojos cafés a negros, era Cho.

- Cho – dejo escapar, temeroso – yo…

- TU ERES UN IMBECIL! – le espeto fuera de si

Le dio una fuerte cachetada, realmente resono por todo el lugar, y ella desaparecio de ahí. Harry salio de la habitación, completamente perturbado, y vio sobre la mesa de la cocina y vaso que habia contenido pocion multijugos y al lado estaba el cepillo para el cabello de Ginny.

* * *

Hola a todos, aqui dejandoles un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Primero que nada muchisimas gracias por los comentarios que me han hecho llegar, son realmente apreciados. Lo siguiente es que quisiera aclarar que esta historia no es principalmente de Ron y Hermione como lo indica la categoria, es por parte igual con Ginny y Harry, la razon de que lo pusiera aqui es que no quise dar un spoiler, he visto algunas historias realmente buenas que estan en la categoria de Harry y Ginny y si bien el sumary dice "alerta spoilers HP7" tambien incluye cosas como "la vida futura de Harry y Ginny antes del epilogo", bueno con todo respeto pero esto no me hace mucho sentido, por lo mismo quise poner un sumary que no dijera mucho de la trama, creo que hay que respetar a la gente que todavia no ha leido Deathly Hallows. Quiza esa no fue su intencion, pero hay que ser un poquito mas cuidadoso. De antemano muchas gracias por leerme y espero no ofender a nadie. Besos 


	4. Teddy wolf

CAPITULO 4. Teddy wolf

- Deberias de ir a hecharle un vistazo al departamento Ron

Le decia Ginny mientras desayunaban una mañana de domingo en la madriguera

- No volvere a pararme ahí – decia testarudo

- Pero ella dijo que podias seguir utilizando el departamento hasta que ella volviera

- Que considerada – dijo acidamente

Harry y Ginny se miraron con pena

- Vaya! Si son los infortunados en el amor – grito George sarcásticamente – mmm si no me equivoco en la cocina

George apenas venia entrando en el jardin, sobresalia de su agujero negro algo parecido a una trompetilla

- Que diablos… - exclamo Ron viendo por la ventana

George entro entonces en la cocina, sonriente

- Que es eso? – apunto Ginny a su oreja

- Esto – dijo el – es un aparato auditivo, tiene un gran alcance, asi que ni se escabullan para murmurar

Ron maldijo por lo bajo y George le dijo

- Pero que boquita hermanito! Le dire a mama para que te la lave con jabon, por cierto, al parecer viene bajando del tercer piso, Oh diablos! Percy tiene gases

Los tres rieron al ver las 'habilidades' de George con su nueva oreja

- Oh Georgie querido – dijo la señora Weasley – que bueno que viniste, huevos con tocino?

- Si madre, gracias

La señora Weasley aunque siempre habia sido cariñosa con todos, se esmeraba mucho con George, quien alguna vez la hacia llorar sin querer al pararse junto a un espejo y reir por algo, se imaginaba que estaban de vuelta los dos. Como añoraba ser victima de una travesura de ambos.

Se sento a comer con los demas, quienes ya no hablaron ni con mufliatto, pero no hizo falta, la señora Weasley trajo el tema

- Hermione regresara pronto cierto?

Ron se atraganto, mientras Harry le daba golpes en la espalda, la chica fue la que respondio

- Si, esta semana habra que inscribirnos

- Tu tambien? – le dijo Harry interrumpiendo su golpeteo

- Si – dijo ella evitando su mirada

- Oh Harry, no lo sabias? – le dijo Molly – Ginny dejara esa vida loca de solo jugar quidditch para estudiar un curso rapido de edicion, quiza algun dia escriba para algun periodico

- No puedo jugar quidditch toda la vida – le dijo Ginny – algun dia… - 'me casare y tendre hijos' penso – algun dia alguien me reemplazara, y entonces que voy a hacer, podria ser comentarista de quidditch cierto?

Lo dijo con timidez, esperando que no se burlaran de ella

- Es genial – le dijo Harry – entonces estaras mas tiempo en el departamento?

- En el departamento de Hermione – aclaro – Prometi mudarme con ella de nuevo

- Porque? – dijo Molly – porque quieres mudarte?

Todos voltearon a ver a Ron y por su determinación de no mirar a nadie, sino de seguir comiendo, supusieron que no le habia anunciado a su madre que su relacion habia terminado

- Y que haran con Ron? – siguió Molly

- Yo – dijo el con la garganta muy seca – yo ya no salgo con Hermione

- Pero porque? – se habia puesto de pie – Es la mejor influencia que tienes!

- Ey! – saltaron indignados los otros tres

- Ademas… - dijo con tacto – tu la quieres no?

Incluso George dejo de comer, mirandolo, Percy se habia quedado de pie en las escaleras escuchando, Harry y Ginny lo miraban sin apenas respirar, no habian tocado el tema con el porque el no queria, simplemente no podias mencionar a Hermione sin que Ron rompiera lo que tenia mas cerca.

- Ehmmm… yo… – carraspeo

- Oh por Merlin! – dijo ella con sus manos en la cabeza – lo arruinaste verdad? Verdad?

- No – resoplo indignado – no, no fue asi, simplemente ella escogio un camino diferente

- A que te refieres? – pregunto ceñuda

- Mama! No voy a hablar de eso frente a todos!

- Pero si te la pasas comentandolo en la tienda – dijo George

- Y yo lo se, ella me lo conto! – dijo Ginny

- Y tu me lo dijiste a mi! – dijo Harry

- Ya vez… cuentamelo anda, que soy tu madre – demando Molly

Ron miro a los otros tres furioso, Percy no salio de su escondite pues sabria que entonces Ron no hablaria, no era precisamente de su confianza

- Bueno pues es que ella se quiso ir de vacaciones todo el verano con sus padres y me hizo a un lado y…

- Ron no te hizo a un lado! – dijo Ginny – por favor, he tratado de que entiendas esto, ella ha estado en esa casa mas tiempo en los ultimos años que con sus padres, dale un descanso, ademas, te dijo que podias ir alla, su casa esta conectada a red flu

- Oh Ronnie ven aca

Molly extendio los brazos a su hijo que con dignidad fue y se refugio en ellos, la señora Weasley le acariciaba el cabello mientras los demas ponian los ojos en blanco, solo unos segundos antes de que ella le jalara las orejas fuertemente, tanto que se oyo un tronido

- Ay mama – dijo mientras se alejaba de ella – que haces?

- Te enseño una leccion! Como pudiste? Esa chica es muy buena, solo queria pasar el tiempo con sus padres, si mal no recuerdo, aunque vives cerca de la universidad no te pasas dos dias seguidos sin comer aquí

- Pero es diferente… - se excuso el mientras se sobaba las orejas

- Porque? Porque es diferente?

- Porque… porque… - miro a los demas como pidiendo ayuda pero esta nunca llego y Percy lo miraba con los brazos cruzados desde una esquina – vale, vale, CARAJO! Esta bien: lo arruine!

- El primer paso es admitirlo – dijo Percy pomposamente – George, Harry, Ginny – saludo – madre

- Avena querido? – le dijo Molly

- Si por favor – se adelanto George a contestar por Percy – algo que le tape el intestino, ha estado soltando pedorretas desde que llegue

Percy se puso colorado

- No es cierto! Las habrian escuchado los demas!

- Ah – dijo sabiamente – pero es que los demas no tienen esto – señalo su trompetilla – hasta tus pedos son elegantes, como si desinflaras un globo Percy, silenciosos pero mortales

Incluso Ron se habia reido, Harry y Ginny reian por lo alto y Molly tuvo que toser para disimular su risa

- Bueno, bueno! – protesto Percy – estabamos hablando de Ron, troglodita machista!

- Ey!

- Fuiste un tonto!

- Mira quien habla! El gran imbecil de la familia!

- Bueno, bueno BASTA! – dijo Molly viendo que iba a replicar – Deberias hablar con ella, pedirle disculpas, es la unica mujer que me gusta para ti, no aceptare que te cases con nadie mas, lo oyes! Asi que has lo correcto!

Ron se habia puesto colorado con la mencion del matrimonio, no dijo nada, movio un poco la cabeza y Molly lo interpreto como un si. La discusión fue callada por un niño con el pelo color amarillo entrando alegre por la puerta

- Ted espera! – se oyo a lo lejos – que ya no soy joven!

- Haly! Haly! – extendio los brazos Ted Lupin hacia su padrino

- Ey Teddy – lo cargo amoroso – Como estas? Ah cambiaste tu cabello de nuevo eh

- Hola Molly – dijo Andrómeda tratando de tomar aire – se me solto en cuanto entro al jardin, hola chicos

La saludaron sonrientes mientras el pequeño Ted, de tres años, miraba con ansiedad el rojo cabello de Ginny y luego trataba de concentrarse para cambiar el suyo

- Oh Teddy – le dijo Ginny acariciandole la cabeza – eres un Weasley eh! Que adorable

Y entonces una imagen vino a su cabeza, un niño pelirrojo en el regazo de Harry mientras Ginny se inclinaba para jugar con el, miro a Harry quien la veia con nostalgia y supuso que lo mismo habia pasado por su cabeza. Esquivaron su mirada y volvieron a concentrarse en Ted, que balbuceaba alegre palabras al azar, al parecer contandoles como le habia ido en la semana

- Escucha Molly – le dijo Andrómeda – podria dejartelo aquí un rato, tengo que ir a hacer algunas compras y…

- Yo soy su padrino – dijo Harry – yo lo cuidare, si quiere en la noche lo llevo a su casa, sera un placer, nos divertiremos cierto?

Ted asintio y el cabello ahora era gris pardo, como el de un lobo, aullo jugando y luego rio. A todos les entro una nostalgia inmensa por Remus, por Tonks, Ginny hizo un esfuerzo por aclararse la garganta.

- Bien, entonces te esperare alla, aunque solo estare ausente un par de horas…

- No importa, de verdad, descansa un poco… - le dijo sinceramente – Ha ido Kreacher?

- Oh si, ha sido de mucha ayuda, gracias de verdad

Y la señora se retiro, dejando a todos concentrados en el chiquillo

- Quieres ir por un helado Teddy? Ey que dices si vamos a escoger una mascota

El niño asintio con gusto y volvio a aullar en juego, se levantaron de la mesa y Ron se veia completamente palido, triste, arrepentido.

Harry seguia a Teddy con un ojo que miraba atentamente a Percy comiendo su avena, este le dirigia muecas de risa seria, pero Ted no se inmutaba, seguia viendolo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

- A ti no te apetece un helado? – le dijo a Ginny

- No gracias acabo de desayunar

Ella le sonrio y Harry acepto la respuesta disimulando su decepcion

- Pero te acompaño al Callejón Diagon – se apresuro a decir – es decir, si no te molesta… aunque ya estando ahí… no prometo decirte que no a un helado

- Perfecto – sonrio – vamos Ted, deja de mirar a Percy, lo pondras nervioso. Tia Ginny ira con nosotros

- Y tio Ron tambien – se apresuro a decir el pelirrojo

Ginny miro disimuladamente a Ron y murmuro 'ay como siempre de metiche' sin embargo George que alcanzo a escucharla solo le sonrio con sorna.

A Ted el helado le produjo una energia tremenda

- Vamos pequeño demonio – le decia Ron ceñudo – no te adelantes tanto, te vas a perder

Las risotadas del niño se oian a lo largo del callejón, no habia manera de que se perdiera, era el unico con el cabello verde ahí, ademas, la gente sabia que era el hijo de los difuntos Tonks y Lupin, heroes de guerra.

- Juro por Merlin que nunca tendre hijos! – decia el pelirrojo

- Sin pareja es difícil hermano

Ron la miro molesto y fue corriendo detrás del niño, dando la oportunidad de que Ginny y Harry se rezagaran un rato

- Y como has estado… sin Dean?

- Aw – hizo un gesto engañoso – normal, tu… te ha afectado la falta de Cho?

- Supongo que igual que a ti la de Dean

- Me pregunto… me digo que no es normal, es decir, eran nuestra pareja cierto? Deberiamos habernos sentido un poco mal al menos, sin embargo, siento… libertad

- Si, supongo que no estabamos completamente enamorados

"De Cho ciertamente no" Pero Harry ya se habia hecho a la idea de saberse completamente enamorado de Ginny, era obvio.

- Hola chicos

- Hermione! – exclamo Ginny – que haces aquí?

- Volviste antes!

La abrazaron y ella se veia contenta, aunque no feliz como se habian acostumbrado a verla en los tiempos en que era novia de Ron, tambien estaba un poco bronceada

- Hola chicos, solo andaba dando una vuelta por el departamento y me encontre con una sorpresa – se puso seria – Ron nunca fue al departamento?

- No

- Ni hablo con alguien? Nunca saco sus cosas?

- Yo la saque – dijo Harry – un dia después de que te fuiste, Porque?

- Bueno porque… - añadio molesta

Pero fue interrumpida por Ron que se acercaba sin reparar en que ella estaba ahí, traia a Ted cargando boca abajo, sosteniendole de los tobillos aunque el niño parecia feliz de la vida

- Pequeño… diablillo… no-me-patees!

- Hermi! Tia Hermi! – apunto el niño sonriente

- Que…?

Pero en cuanto Ron levanto la mirada hacia Hermione se quedo quieto, solto a Ted de la sorpresa y este reboto en el piso, ante el asombro y panico de los demas, sin embargo el niño rebotaba como una pelota sin que esto le causara daño

- TED! – se aproximo Harry y trato de agarrarlo – Oh diablos Ron, pudiste hacerle daño!

- Otra vez! – grito Ted

- No nada de otra vez ni nada – dijo su padrino – caminando como un mago normal, ahora le va a gustar, y Andrómeda va a pensar que esos habitos se los enseño yo!

- Volviste – dejo escapar Ron ignorando al niño

- Asi es – tercio la chica – y tu nunca fuiste al departamento!

- No podia – dijo con derrota – habia tantos recuerdos y … - "y yo estaba equivocado" queria decir pero ella lo cayo

- Ron, pense que tu te encargarias de correr con los gastos mientras yo estaba con mis padres! Y no fue asi!

- Pero yo pense que tu…

- Me quitaron el departamento! No tengo donde vivir ahora que empiecen las clases

Todos se quedaron callados, incluso parecia que Ted se daba cuenta de que su tia Hermi tenia un problema con su tio Ron.

* * *

Hola a todos, primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews en capitulos anteriores y aqui les dejo un pequeño adelanto de la historia, espero que les vaya gustando. No me gusta escribir mucho sobre niños, la verdad, pero quise poner un poco de Ted Lupin, con una personalidad mas parecida a la de su mama que a la de su papa. Gracias por leerme y besos! 


	5. Cliches

CAPITULO 5. Cliches

- Debe haber una solucion no? Hablaremos con la universidad – le decia Ron

Hermione se negaba a mirarlo con todas sus fuerzas, lo habia extarñado horrores durante el verano, pero el con su actitud fue quien tomo esa decisión

- Mira – sentencio – yo fui a buscarte a la madriguera por un razon, necesitaba saber si habias hecho los pagos y si era si que me entregaras los recibos, necesito apelar esa decisión de entregarsela a alguien sin consultarme

- Lo siento

- No te molestes, me las arreglare

- Puedo ayudarte – dijo con timidez – a final de cuentas fue mi culpa

- Si, es cierto – dijo friamente – pero es mi problema, lo solucionare

Ginny y Harry miraban desde la tienda de animales hacia la calle donde sus amigos hablaban, Teddy sostenia una jaula con un perrito con abundante pelaje negro y gris

- Creo que no estan pelando

- Se estaran reconciliando? – pregunto Harry inocente

- No creo, Hermione ni siquiera quiere mirarlo

- Vamos, ya nos retrasamos mucho, debemos irnos

- Vamos Ted

Fueron hasta los chicos que se dirigian palabras frias y cortantes

- Debemos irnos, quisiera ver a Bill – dijo Ginny

- Si vamonos – dijo Ron

- Vienes con nosotros verdad Hermione? – le pregunto Harry

- No, no lo creo, no creo que sea conveniente

- Ven – le dijo Ron – o mi madre se trepara por las paredes si no te llevamos

Todos le sonreian, incluso Ron aunque con cierta timidez, ella asintio, Ted sonrio y se arrojo en sus brazos.

Hermione fue acogida normalmente, con mucho cariño, saludo a todos ahí, Bill estaba ahí con Fleur y su pequeña hija Victorie, una niña de pelo platino y realmente hermosa, en cuanto la vio Teddy fue y le jalo la larga trenza, antes de ser perseguido por ella. Ginny y Hermione tomaban una fresca limonada mientras veian distraidas a los niños correr por el jardin

- Y Dean? Lo has visto? – le pregunto la morena

- No – suspiro – supongo que ahora que las clases empiecen lo vere mas seguido, tomare un curso de edicion

- Genial, pero porque terminaron?

- Oh no podria decirte aquí… Fred anda rondando por ahí

Y cuando la morena lo busco con la mirada vio a Fred a lo lejos fruncir el entrecejo, Hermione aunque no entendio nada no insistio

- Piensas escribir?

- Quiza en un futuro, no podre jugar quidditch toda la vida… tambien podria ser comentarista no? Pero para eso necesito ciertas habilidades

- Llegaste a un acuerdo con el equipo?

- Si, me las vere un poco apretadas pero supongo que puedo hacer todo

- Ya veras que si – la animo – Y Cho? pense que vendria

- Oh no sabes cierto? Cho termino con Harry

- QUE? Pero porque?

- Todo un misterio, nadie sabe. Ni siquiera Ron, solo dijo que ella habia terminado con el, que incluso estaba furiosa y hasta lo golpeo

- Esa… - Hermione ahogo una maldición

- Lo se – la apoyo – cuando me entere mi reaccion fue la misma, quiza fui un poco mas alla porque me tuvieron que cargar entre Harry y Ron mientras yo le daba patadas al aire, quiza a ti te cuente que paso, ni a mi, ni a Ron nos quiso decir

- Es raro que no le haya dicho a Ron…

- Lo se – se exaspero – eso es lo que me saca de quicio

- Ire a preguntarle

- No – la detuvo – no aquí, ahí anda Fred

- Bueno y… tu hermano como ha estado? – pregunto abruptamente

- No tan bien como imaginas, ha estado muy triste…

- Tu sabes que yo no queria terminar – dijo con pesadez

- Sabes que creo? Sin que te ofendas, que todo pudo haber sido una pelea, una gran pelea, pero sin la necesidad de que hubieran terminado, pero lo que le dijiste de ser un novio difícil y el 'ahorratelo' de el, les complicaron la vida mas de lo era necesario. Ustedes solo necesitan pedirse una disculpa, es todo, ambos

Hermione no dijo nada, quiza era cierto, quiza solo era necesario eso, al menos era lo que su corazon le decia, pero luego entraba al pleito su cerebro, pero porque? Porque ella debia disculparse, ella no le hubiera dicho eso de no haber sido por sus acciones? "Un mal novio, un mal novio" no era del todo cierto, Ron habia sido bastante comprensivo en realidad, le ayudaba mucho cuando ella tenia mucho trabajo, y ella a el cuando el se pasaba las noches estudiando hasta cabecear sobre el escritorio, eran una buena pareja, no habia que negarlo, los dos hacian cosas por el otro, los dos tenian sus defectos, pero estos eran disminuidos casi a cero cuando se acordaban de sus virtudes, Ron haciendo la cena, con le libro de hechizos de cocina de su madre, Ron abriendo la lata de comida para Crockshanks, tapandola cuando tenia frio, acompañandola de la biblioteca al departamento cuando ya era muy tarde, dejandola dormir hasta tarde en sus dias libres… eso sin contar claro esta las veces que la hacia inmensamente feliz sin importar el lugar donde estaban, sala, cama, ducha, escritorio… oh el escritorio, habia algo mas excitante que el olor a pergamino nuevo y el pelo de Ron?

- Regresa, regresa – le dijo Ginny con una sonrisita – estas babeando Hermione!

- Ay no – se despabilo sonrojada – que cosas dices

Se tomo de un trago el resto de la limonada, esperando que esta le bajara la temperatura.

A lo lejos Ron la miraba a pausas, casi sacando de quicio a Harry que le decia con los dientes apretados

- Solo ve y hablale

- Oh se sonrojo… - dijo ignorandolo y con un dejo de felicidad – se esta acordando

- De que?

- De… por el color de sus mejillas debe ser el escritorio

Harry sin comprender balbuceo "Escritorio?" y se volvio a ver a las chicas, Hermione inmensamente sonrojada tomandose como desesperada un vaso de limonada y Ginny riendo por lo bajo, obviamente riendose de Hermione, y entonces comprendio lo que Ron queria decir, le dio un golpe en la nuca que sirvio para sacarle la sonrisa sonsacarrona de la cara

- Tu crees que las chicas hablen de eso? – le dijo Harry un poco interesado

- Claro hermano – les dijo George uniendoseles – acaso ustedes no hablan de eso?

- Se platican todo? – dijo Ron con los ojos abierto – todo? TODO? – añadio con una mirada significativa a sus pantalones

- Pero claro! – dijo riendo – porque? Te preocupa algo?

Lo dijo en un tono de sorna, incluso Harry se rio, pero Ron tomo una actitud de dignidad

- Por supuesto que no! Yo estoy bien, gracias, soy un Weasley

- Eso que ni que – dijo George tronandose los dedos – eso es mas que garantia. Familias numerosas, hombres fértiles y poderosos

Harry fruncio el entrecejo, ese mito del mundo magico no lo conocia, buscaria si no habria algo acerca de los Potter

- Para este momento todas las amigas de Hermione – continuo George – deben saber que tan bueno o mediocre eres, si tienen alguna marca de nacimiento o… si dices cosas extrañas cuando acabas

- Cosas extrañas? – pregunto Harry

George los vio y rodo los ojos, adopto una posición de sabiondo y les dijo

- Hay cliches. En todos lados, para todos los tipos, de hombres y mujeres. Por ejemplo, sali con una chica en Japon, fui a comprar algo de polvora especial alla, y son lo mejor, pero cuando ella termino grito algo en japones como si estuviera dando una patada de karate, casi me parto de la risa. Hay hombres, que se concentran en contar para no ser de esos que en un dos por tres ya estan listos, se ponen una meta, 50, 100, 200, según, y cuando llegan a ese numero bueno… se sienten libres de terminar con la accion y a veces hasta lo gritan

- Que hay de Dean? – quiso saber Harry

- Prefiero no pensar en eso – dijo George

- Si. Yo tampoco – agrego Ron

- Vamos… porque? – los animo Harry

- Porque – George tomo aire – bueno… Dean es de color y… vale dicen que la gente de color por lo general son… grandes

- Grandes? – dijo Harry – grandes de que?

- Grandes del tipo de grandeza que a los hombres nos importa y obviamente no es la maldita capacidad de entender a las mujeres

Harry comprendio y miro boquiabierto a Ginny, no se habia puesto a pensar a cuanto a la competencia de esa manera, para el era suficiente saber que Ginny se acostaba con Dean para que se le retorciera el estomago, pero ahora que lo pensaba, su ego masculino le exigia averiguar que el era mejor

- Que hay acerca de los bulgaros? – pregunto Ron de repente

- Hermione no sale o salia con Víctor Krum! – le dijo Harry

- Lo se, pero quiero saber que es lo que hubiera pasado. Que tal si decide de repente salir con el?

- Ni siquiera te voy a contestar lo que te mereces – le dijo George antes de alejarse con cara de hastio

George fue ahora hacia las chicas y las abrazo por el cuello poniendose entre ellas

- De que tanto hablaban? – le pregunto Ginny

- Cosas de hombres – dijo simplemente – creo que esos dos necesitaban una buena clase de educación sexual, no como la de las escuelas, sino de un verdadero conocedor

- Ay por favor – rodo los ojos la morena – Ron esta bien

Los pelirrojos la miraron sonriendo y levantando una ceja

- Que es nuestro hermano!

- Ya sabes Hermione, sin detalles o nuestra amistad no perdurara

- Ah… me recordaron mi viaje a Japon… esas orientales

- Que tienen de especial las orientales por favor – replico Ginny – eso es solo basura, mitos ridiculos

- No, no lo son, lo he comprobado de primera mano

- Por favor – peleo Ginny – quiza solo te has encontrado con una inglesa mala, y tuviste la suerte de encontrarte con una japonesa "bien educada"

- Por favor – le dijo George – quiza seria bueno que platicaran un rato con Cho, pudieran intercambiar consejos para que se den cuenta de que son diferentes

- Oh si claro – dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo – podria invitarla a tomar te un dia de estos, y podremos hablar de lo bueno que es Harry en la cama no?

- Ey – le dijo George – que tu no sabes de eso

Y se alejo de ahí severo.

- Tu crees que sea cierto? – le dijo Ginny a Hermione

- Lo de Cho?

- Si

- Es solo un mito – dijo negando con la cabeza

- Dean era… - movio los labios para que la otra los leyera – grande

- Oh – dijo sonriendo – no necesitaba esa información

- Es solo que eso es un mito tambien no, o el de los Weasley…

- Que mito de los Weasley?

- Acaso no lo sabes? – dijo con fastidio

- No. No creci con magos tontita

- Los Weasley: Familias numerosas, hombres fértiles y poderosos

Hermione rio con ganas

- Pero que monton de basura, no me digas: lo invento un Weasley

- Supongo – dijo encogiendose de hombros

- Es tan tipico de los hombres, enaltecerse, sabes quien deberia de decir esos mitos? Las mujeres, solo una mujer puede decir si alguien la complace o no, por supuesto que todos los hombres van a decir que son buenos en la intimidad, es todo lo que buscan!

- Bueno, bueno, ya feminista, mejor contesta si el mito en mi hermano es cierto, SIN DETALLES

Hermione lo penso y asintio emitiendo un sonido de conformidad. Ginny rio.

- Vamos Ted, tengo que llevarte con tu abuela – le dijo Harry

Ted y Victorie estaban sentados en un juego de mesa y sillas especial para niños donde tomaban la cena, Fleur limpiaba la bella cara de su hija, manchada con restos de zanahoria

- Dile adios a Victorie

El niño se paro y fue hacia la rubia niña, le saco la lengua y le dijo adios

- Estos dos se odiaran cuando crezcan – le dijo Harry a Fleur en voz baja

- Oh… cambiagan… adios Haggy, me aleggo vegte

- Adios Fleur, Ted despidete de Fleur

- Mi mama tambien era asi de bonita? – le dijo Ted a Harry mientras abrazaba a Fleur – La mama de Victorie es muy bonita

Sin embargo Fleur que no soltaba del abrazo a Ted le dijo

- Tonks ega mas bonita de lo que te puedas imaginag, tu mama ega pegciosa y tu tienes su cabello

Ted sonrio satisfecho, a Fleur como madre el corazon se le encogia tanto cuando el niño hablaba de sus padres, lo solto y le dio un maternal beso en la frente. Harry camino con Ted hacia donde su nuevo perrito jugaba con Pig, que era el unico que habia estado dispuesto a hacer alboroto

- Escucha Teddy – le dijo Harry en voz baja – acaso no te gustaria de tia Ginny viniera con nosotros?

- Me da igual – dijo mientras le ponia la correa a su perro

- Seria divertido eh?

- A ti te gusta – le dijo apuntandolo con el dedito

- Bueno y… eso es malo? Acaso no es muy bonita?

Ted miro a Ginny hablando con Hermione y George y se encogio de hombros

- Todas las niñas son feas

- No pensaras eso en unos años, acaso Victorie te parece fea?

El niño saco la lengua simulando vomitar, Harry lo tomo de ambos brazos y lo obligo a mirarlo

- Escucha Teddy, no puedes decirle a nadie que me gusta Ginny ok? – el niño asintio – sera nuestro secreto, pero me haras un favor como buen ahijado, iras y le pediras a tia Ginny que venga con nosotros porque la quieres mucho entiendes? Pero sin decirle que yo te dije

Teddy lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, y dijo acusadoramente

- Yo no digo mentiras!

- No, no, no, esta bien que no digas mentiras, las mentiras son malas, solo te digo que no le digas que fui yo, solo invitala ok?

El niño asintio y fue corriendo hacia Ginny y la jalo de la falda, cuando ella se agacho y lo escucho su mirada se enternecio, asintio y se despidio de Hermione.

Hermione se quedo sola en cuanto Ginny se fue, se asusto al voltear y ver a Ron parado frente a ella

- Hola

- Por Merlin – dijo tocandose el corazon – me asustaste

- Perdon

- No hay problema

- Podemos hablar?

- No

- Oh vamos!

- NO!

Ron la tomo de la mano e hizo que desapareciera con el, aparecieron en la habitación de el de la madriguera

- Dije que no – peleo ella, fue hacia la puerta pero Ron habia lanzado un hechizo sobre ella y no la pudo abrir - Abre la puerta Ron!

- Solo hablemos, por favor

- Abre la puerta!

- No, por favor, hablemos

Ron estaba pidiendoselo firme pero amablemente, ella se dejo caer en la cama que rechino con violencia, se cruzo de brazos y evito mirarlo

- Pues habla entonces – dijo mandona

- Como estas?

Lo dijo con tantas ansias, con tanta sed de información que a Hermione se le removio algo adentro

- Bien gracias y tu?

- Te he extrañado

Hermione hizo un asentamiento de cabeza, como dando a entender que lo habia escuchado, pero no dijo nada

- Prefiero – continuo el con la voz pesada – prefiero tenerte como amiga a estar sin ti, no quiero que estes enojada conmigo, por favor, disculpame

Hermione lo miro, "amigos?" como podian ser amigos, sin embargo ella tambien lo habia extrañado muchisimo, no pudo mas que asentir torpemente. Ron se habia abalanzado a ella, la paro y le dio un gran abrazo, recordo la ultima vez que habian estado tan cerca, habia sido antes de terminar, en la ducha, conocia perfectamente a Ron para sentir que lo estaba recordando, lo alejo con un empujon suave

- Me tengo que ir

- Tan pronto? - dijo todavía con los brazos extendidos

- Adios

La puerta se pudo abrir y se despidio rapidamente de los demas, tomo polvos flu y fue a su casa.

Un rato a solas era lo que queria Harry, no le importaba incluso que no hablaran de nada, con Ron en el departamento últimamente casi no compartian nada

- Te juro que me muero de sueño – le dijo Ginny reprimiendo un bostezo

- Iras con Hermione a buscar departamento?

- Si, a primera hora

Harry hizo un movimiento de cabeza dandole a entender que la habia escuchado, ya habian dejado a Ted y habian decidido caminar al departamento, en las calles habia muy poca gente, a final de cuentas era domingo en la noche y la gente seguramente ya estaba en sus casas preparandose para el inicio de la semana, atravezaban el puente sobre el rio Tamesis, Ginny se detuvo para ver las luces tintineando en el agua, Harry se detuvo tambien en silencio, recargandose en el barandal al lado de ella

- Harry podriamos hablar de lo que paso?

- Lo que paso? – dijo extrañado

- Si, entre nosotros, ya sabes – se incomodo

- Yo tambien quiero hablar de eso

Ginny tomo aire, preparandose para una profunda platica, Harry hablo primero

- Dean fue mejor que yo? – solto

- Perdon, como? – penso que no lo habia escuchado bien

- Es que… Dean… oh conoces como son los chiches, lo se

- Oh por Merlin! – dijo exasperada – no puedo creer que me preguntes eso! Es que acaso crees que esto es una maldita competencia?

- No – dijo alarmandose de preguntar

- Eres imposible Harry! Imposible!

- Perdon, de verdad, no queria que te ofendieras es solo que George hoy me metio muchas cosas en la cabeza

- Oh que lindo, andas por ahí con mis hermanos hablando de mi!

- No, yo no dije nada!

Ginny se cruzo de brazos y bufo molesta, acaso asi eran todos los hombres?

- Olvidalo, no debimos tocar el tema

- Acaso a ti no te interesa saber quien fue mejor, si tu o Cho?

Ginny lo miro incredula, molesta, por favor, entre ella y yo, ja, obvio que era ella

- N-no, que ridiculo

- Pues que segura estas de ti misma – dijo rodando los ojos

Ella abrio la boca sorprendida

- Eso no fue amable, y si tan asqueroso te parecio hacerlo conmigo no habia necesidad de repetirlo tantas veces y – bajo la voz amenazadoramente – por lo que note estabas bastante complacido

Se quedaron callados un buen rato, "ok Harry Potter has metido la pata, recuerda, recuerda las 12 formas de encantar a una bruja" se decia Harry Potter mentalmente.

- Lo siento, fue insensible de mi parte hacer esa pregunta, se que no quieres lidiar un mago machista que este lleno de inseguridades

Ginny lo volteo a ver analizandolo

- Si, es verdad

- Me disculpas?

- Esta bien – dijo después de pensarlo por unos segundos – nos vamos?

- Bien vamonos

Se sonrieron sinceramente, pero no tocaron el tema de nuevo.

Al dia siguiente Ginny y Hermione se enfrascaron en la busqueda de un nuevo departamento, sin embargo la universidad ya no tenia departamentos disponibles y en los alrededores no encontraron ni uno que se ajustara a sus necesidades economicas, si bien Ginny ganaba bien como cazadora tambien estaba el hecho de que iba a estudiar y que gastaba un monton en ropa nueva, mas claro las donaciones que hacia a distintas causas, Hermione económicamente todavía dependia de sus padres, los unicos que nadaban en dinero eran Harry y Ron, Harry por su herencia, la cual habia disminuido un poco repartiendo la herencia de Siruis a la mitad, una parte para el y otra para Teddy, y Ron bueno el trabajaba un rato con George y hacia un monton de dinero. Regresaron al departamento de Ginny, cansadas y fastidiadas

- No hubo suerte? – les pregunto Harry quien daba mantenimiento a su escoba

- No, nada – dijo la morena

- A quien no adivinaras quien tomo el departamento de Hermione? – le dijo Ginny

- Quien?

- Draco Malfoy

- No! Pues deberia de dejarselo! Le salvamos la vida! Dos veces!

- Ah ya lo conoces… es un imbecil

Ron llego en ese momento y las saludo con mas entusiasmo que el acostumbrado, Ginny lo puso al tanto de lo ocurrido y Ron parecio no pensar mucho cuando dijo

- Y si vives aquí?

- Gracias – dijo ella cortante – pero lo que quiero es alejarme de ti

Harry y Ginny se miraron sorprendidos por el mordaz comentario, sin embargo a Ron no parecio importarle u ofenderle

- Si pero… al parecer no tienes muchas opciones, ademas, acuerdate del trato que hicimos, estaremos en tregua

Hermione miro a los demas pidiendo ayuda pero nadie le dijo nada, al parecer les era logico dada la emergencia de empezar las clases las siguiente semana, finalmente dijo

- Lo pensare

- Bien

Ron parecia complacido, Hermione decidio que era hora de irse, y Ginny exhausta se fue a acostar pues se tenia entrenamiento muy temprano, Harry miro a Ron y le dijo

- Que pretendes?

- Retomar los 12 puntos para hechizar a una bruja

- Ah si… ya veo…

- Bueno pues… me funciono una vez no? Toda la sensibilidad y esa basura

Harry se le quedo mirando esceptico ante la actitud complacida de su amigo.

* * *

Hola, aqui dejandoles otra parte de historia, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, son una fuerza. Bueno volviendo a esto, espero que les guste este capitulo, se que hay muchos cliches en cada parte del mundo, cada pais tiene su zona, aqui en esta historia no nos sirven mas que para sacar de quicio a Harry y Ginny. Besos! 


	6. Necesito saber

CAPITULO 6

- "Amigos"? – le decia Ginny

- Como lo oyes

Ginny ayudaba a Hermione a desempacar algunas cosas en la habitación que compartirian, finalmente habia aceptado a vivir los cuatro en lo que se suponia seria una 'amena y tranquila convivencia'

- Que idiota mi hermano la verdad, como se supone que van a ser amigos asi como si nada hubiera pasado entre ustedes?

- Lo se – dijo ella con ahinco

- Esos dos no andan muy bien de la cabeza ultimamente

- Experiencia personal?

Ginny bufo mientras hacia espacio en el guardarropa que compartian, le conto acerca de su platica con Harry, en lo que habia terminado

- No se como se pueden dejar influenciar por George, no es el mas estable en cuanto a una relacion de pareja

- Te lo repito: no andan muy bien de la cabeza

- Y a ti Ginny? El comentario de Harry no te hizo mella verdad?

- No, me importa un comino si ella es mejor que yo la verdad – dijo evitando mirarla

- Vamos… sabes que a mi podrias decirme con toda la confianza del mundo

Ginny la miro y con desgana le extendio unos ganchos para ropa

- Bueno pues… era mi primera vez, supongo que fui torpe, Cho debio tener mas experiencia

- Tambien era la primera vez de Harry – dijo con logica – acaso el era torpe tambien?

- Si – dijo sonriendo un poco – pero fue magnifico, tu sabes como son esas cosas, uno cree que son volteretas sensuales y gemidos todo el tiempo, pero no, bueno la mayor parte del tiempo si, pero tambien te das unos cabezazos no?

- Si – dijo sonriendo – el otro dia, Ron estaba tan energico y yo, dandome de topes con la cabecera de la cama pero no queria interrumpir, tuve un dolor de cabeza que ni te cuento

- Sabes? Esa historia era innecesaria – dijo riendo

- Bueno es que… vale cuando estas en eso todos cometemos errores

- Ni que lo digas, creo que le pise a Harry… ahí, todo por tratar de quitarme la ropa de manera extravagante

Las chicas rieron a carcajadas

- Una vez – conto Hermione – Ron, muy tierno el, trato de llevarme a la recamara cargando, ya sabes, y al entrar por la puerta, no calculo bien y me di en la cabeza con el marco, creo que me desmaye

- Independientemente de lo torpe que fue con algunas cosas, el era mucho mejor que Dean, al menos para mi… no dejaba de pensar en Harry, esos pequeños incidentes lo hicieron mas perfecto, mas real

- Te entiendo

Las chicas sonrieron con nostalgia, Hermione no queria hablar mucho de sus experiencias con Ron, porque las añoraba demasiado, esperaba no sentirse incomoda con el viviendo ahí.

- Llego tu escritorio Hermione – le dijo Harry asomandose a la recamara

- Ah si, eh… creo que lo pondre en la sala aquí ya no hay mucho espacio

- Bien – dijo resignado – EN LA SALA RON! Si ahí en la luz, ya la conoces como se pone de lunatica…

Hermione se quedo escuchando ofendida

- No le hagas caso – le dijo Ginny – Cho le ha estado mandando vociferadores con insultos

- No se cansa? – dijo con fastidio

- Pobre… todavía sigo con la incognita de porque terminaron, espero que lo diga en un vociferador, no le has preguntado?

- No

- Hazlo! Necesito saber

- Y si me lo dice en confidencia?

- Al carajo con la confidencia! Me lo dices y ya

Las clases empezaron, y el alboroto reino en la casa, la pelea por la hora de la ducha se volvio un infierno al principio, hasta que Hermione organizo todo, puso horarios en la ducha, en la cocina, de deberes de la casa, etc. Y entonces empezo a funcionar como relojito todo siempre y cuando nadie se retrasara, cosa difícil con los chicos, en especial con Ron, que sin Hermione perdia la concentración muy rapido, era como estar perdido en la vida y vivirla solo mecánicamente. Despertaba, se duchaba, desayunaba, iba a la escuela, comia, iba con George, cenaba, se dormia. Una infernal y aburrida rutina, ya no habia esos desvios de pasarse por el aula de Hermione, detenerse a comprar una flor o tener un poco de intimidad antes de dormir.

Harry y Ginny empezaban a odiar el hecho de tener tanta tension en la casa, a veces sentian que Ron estaba a punto de explotar y gritarle o (en el peor de los casos) lanzarse sobre ella. Veian en Hermione lo mismo, se ponia tiesa en cuanto Ron salia de la ducha o andaba por ahí solo con jeans.

Las tardes Ron las pasaba trabajando, George aunque era bastante gracioso con todos, en lo relacionado al trabajo era bastante estricto.

- Solo pon esas cajas en los estantes correctos! – le decia a Ron

- Sabes? Si la gente no dejara las cosas en los lugares equivocados esto no pasaria

- Si pero eso es imposible! – dijo con vehemencia – solo hazlo y… que?

El "que" lo dijo al aire, ya no miraba a Ron sino que era como si se le hubiera perdido algo, movio la cabeza como buscandolo, finalmente se quedo quieto y su expresión pasaba de sorpresa al enfado

- Cuando… pero… nunca

- Estas bien? – le dijo Ron con cautela

- Sshhhhh

Ron se quedo callado ante la exasperación de George, seguia sin hablar solo se quedaba quieto con expresión de concentración, Ron se paro junto a el mirando hacia el mismo punto que su hermano, tratando de comprenderlo. De pronto fue como si todo acabara, George se despabilo, estaba rojo, parecia molesto

- Verity, encargate un rato del negocio por favor, no tardamos

- Si señor Weasley

George tomo a Ron del brazo y desaparecieron con un plop. Aparecieron en la sala del departamento de Ron y en cuanto lo solto, su hermano fue directamente a su cuarto

- Me quieres explicar que diablos haces? – dijo Ron siguiendolo – Ey esa es mi habitación!

- Que pasa? – se asomo Hermione saliendo de su cuarto

Harry entro en ese momento por la puerta, venia cargando su mochila y un refresco. Solo sintio como George lo tomaba de la camisa, lo levantaba un poco y lo estrellaba contra la pared, los libros cayeron regados, el refresco mancho la alfombra, Hermione grito y Ron fue a tratar de separarlos

- TU! Entras en nuestra casa y mira lo que haces! – le decia a Harry furioso

- De que hablas? – Harry estaba molesto tambien, forcejeaba, pero la furia parecia haber hecho a George aun mas fuerte

- De mi hermana!

- Ginny? – dijo extrañado y soltandole una patada – Que pasa con ella?

- Oh claro – lo azoto de nuevo contra la pared y la cabeza de Harry reboto – ven y hazte el idiota, se porque exactamente Cho termino contigo

Los otros dos que se habian unido por un momento para tratar de separarlos se quedaron quietos, y Hermione supo que se anticipaba algo feo

- Porque?

Extrañamente fue Ron quien lo pregunto, supuso que Ginny tuvo algo que ver, Harry no dijo nada, pero consiguió soltarse, miraba a los demas con la cabeza un poco alzada, preparado para hacerle frente a la situación. George se limpio el hilillo de sangre que salia de su nariz y lo escupio

- El se acosto con Ginny

Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca, si bien ella lo sabia, era terrible que los Weasleys se enteraran dado los celosos que podian ser, por otro lado no veia como Cho se habia enterado. Ron solo tardo unos cuantos segundos en digerirlo y se lanzo sobre Harry, Hermione inmediatamente trato de detenerlo, pero Ron y Harry estaban peleando

- Dejame-que-les-explique – dijo Harry entre golpe y golpe

- Si claro… prometiste no volver a meterte con ella!

- Y lo cumpli, lo cumpli por muchos años

Finalmente Harry y Ron se soltaron y Hermione se puso delante de Harry, sabia que de esa manera Ron no iria a el, ni dejaria que George lo hiciera

- Habla – demando el mayor

- No se como te enteraste pero…

- Cho – espeto - la oi en el Callejón Diagon, estaba hablando con alguien mas, no se con quien, pero le dijo que ella se habia hecho pasar por Ginny Weasley y que tu… tu inmediatamente la buscaste para acostarte con ella

- No – espeto – no la busque al verla, ella, ella se insinuo! Y yo…

- Y tu te aprovechaste! – dijo Ron cruzado de brazos

- No, tu no entiendes – tomo aire – yo quiero a su hermana, YO AMO A SU HERMANA. Lo que paso entre nosotros no tiene nada de malicia, no fue hecho con malas intenciones, no habia odio, o rencor o algo negativo. No creo que yo haya vivido un momento mas feliz que ese…

- Ey no te pases – le advirtió Ron señalandolo

- Es que no lo entiendes? – le espeto Hermione molesta – Solo recuerda! Recuerda la primera vez que…

Se quedo mirandolo con una mezcla de severidad y suplica, Ron se paro derecho pero parecia que se habia relajado, y George evito mirarlos, pensaba que quiza solo habia sido una muestra de amor y no una violación, a final de cuentas se habia hecho a la idea de que Ginny se acostaba con Dean, al menos todos sabian que Harry era el "indicado", tarde o temprano tenia que pasar

- Bueno, bueno – dijo Ron – quizas exageramos

- Si – dijo George – exageramos, disculpa Harry

Trato de reir simpáticamente, aun y cuando a Harry se le empezaba a poner morado el ojo, Hermione dejo de ser el escudo de Harry y noto como Ron la veia con nostalgia, incluso con amor

- Pero entonces que paso? – le dijo ella a Harry

Se sentaron los cuatro en la salita, Harry sabia que no le quedaba otra que contarles, al menos asi sabrian que el era de confianza

- Ginny no estaba aquí, andaba de viaje, Cho vino y se quedo en el departamento mientras yo iba a uno de los examenes finales, cuando regrese solo estaba "Ginny" – dijo enfatizando las comillas – traia al menos una blusa de Ginny – no conto como la habia obtenido – y me dijo que ella llego y Cho ya no estaba, y entonces… pues…

- Ok entendimos – dijo Ron

- Era la segunda ocasión que nosotros… bueno, a lo que me refiero es que nunca habia vuelto a pasar, desde la primera vez. Y entonces cuando todo acabo, ella me dijo… ella noto la diferencia en mi, de mi trato hacia ella y Ginny, y yo seguia pensando que ella era Ginny, asi que le dije que ella era… era mas especial

Harry quiso evitar a proposito el decir 'contigo hago el amor, con ella es diferente' creyo que solo Hermione no se traumaria con algo asi, continuo:

- Y entonces empezo a llorar, y yo me asuste, y fue cuando la pocion multijugos dejo de hacer efecto, y "Ginny" se convirtió en Cho, me insulto, y bueno… me dio un golpe bien merecido no?

- Si – dijo Ron simplemente – vaya Harry, que poca… tuviste

- Lo se, lo se!

- Pero entonces – dijo George – tu y Ginny engañaron a Cho y Dean!

- Lo se, lo se! – dijo con mas desesperación – pero es que… si supieras como se siente el que nada existe, que solo estas tu y…

- Yo lo se – dijo Ron muy bajito – bueno, supongo que no puedes ser peor que Dean

Al menos George parecio conforme con esto, después de unos minutos de hacer las paces, Ron y George decidieron irse, seguro Verity estaba vuelta loca con el negocio. Cuando desaparecieron Hermione se le quedo mirando

- Hay huecos en tu historia

- Se que lo sabes

- Sabes que puedes contarmelos

Y entonces el finalmente pudo desahogarse completamente.

Ron en la tienda estaba distraido, su hermano tuvo que darles varios manotazos en la nuca, no podia evitar pensar en esas ocasiones tan especiales que habia pasado con Hermione, donde el amor superaba la lujuria, sabia que Harry no habia sido malintencionado, si habia superado lo de Dean seguro que esto no era un problema, sino un paso para la felicidad de su amigo y su hermana, viviria con eso.

- Debo irme – le dijo finalmente a George

- Pero tenemos que… - protesto

- Tengo tarea

Si bien George no se la habia creido nada, era bastante condescendiente con Ron en cuanto a la escuela, queria que se graduara para que al menos uno de los dos tuviera un titulo profesional y asi la tienda estuviera mas que certificada. Asi que cuando Ron tenia trabajo que hacer en la escuela, podia faltar a la tienda

- Bien, vete.

Ron tomo su sweter y salio, ya empezaba a refrescar, los vientos de Octubre iban deshojando poco a poco los arboles en la calle, y el ambiente estaba pintado de naranja y café. Abrio la puerta del departamento y vio a Harry sobre el escritorio de Hermione terminando un trabajo, ya tenia el ojo morado e hinchado, Hermione preparaba café en la pequeña cocina llenando el cuarto con ese exquisito olor

- Sobra para mi? – le dijo después de verla solo unos segundos

- Claro – dijo amable – dos de azucar y leche verdad?

- Tu sabes como me gusta - dijo sonriendo – Ginny ya llego?

- No, pobre, sigue entrenando, y de seguro cuando llegue tendra tarea

Sirvio tres tazas, le dio una a Ron y le llevo la otra a Harry. Regreso a la cocina con Ron, no tanto para estar con el, sino para tomar un pastelillo que estaba sobre la mesa

- Ya terminaste tu tarea o que? – le dijo Ron

- Si

- Tienes clases mañana en la mañana?

- Si – dijo extrañada

- Últimamente siento que he subido de peso

- Es que no paras de comer – dijo simplemente – pero no veo que hayas subido nada, estas muy delgado

- Aun asi creo que me hara bien caminar un poco no crees?

- Supongo – dijo extrañada - si quieres, nunca esta de mas

- Vienes conmigo?

- A caminar?

- Si

- No gracias

- Vamos… ese pastelillo se ira directo a tus caderas

Hermione interrumpio se mordida, y lo miro como si no creyera lo que estuviera diciendo

- Que encantador Ronald – dijo friamente

- Vamos – insistio – como tu dijiste, nunca esta de mas. No aceptare un no

Hermione lo miro con fastidio, solo como una señal de autodefensa, asintio como si le fuera indiferente

- Dame unos minutos, voy por mi abrigo

Ron sonrio por lo bajo, y Hermione en cuanto entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta, se movio rapidamente, se vio en el espejo, paso polvo por aquí y alla, un poco de brillo en los labios, un chongo desordenado pero bonito, y en un momento de frivolidad miro sus caderas, se puso el abrigo rapidamente, tomo aire y salio

- Estoy lista, vamos – dijo con desgana

Ron ya estaba listo tambien, cuchicheaba con Harry, le dijo adios con una mirada complice y salieron.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia, la escuela, las tareas, las clases, ignorando los momentos incomodos cuando pasaban al lado de una pareja que se besaba o se tomaba de la mano, como seguramente ellos lo habrian hecho de andar caminando por ahí como novios

- Luna me escribio – dijo Hermione

- Que cuenta?

- Conocio en sus viajes al hijo de un reconocido escritor sobre Animales Fantasticos, dice que ahora viajan juntos tratando de encontrar nuevas especies

- Tal para cual, Lunatica encontro un lunatico

- Ha dejado de creer en los Snorcacks de cuernos arrugados – dijo tratando de hacer parecer mas cuerda a su amiga

- Un avance no? Supongo que en su boda habra toda clase de criaturas

Ella rio por lo bajo y se relajo, Ron se detuvo y se recargo sobre un farol, Hermione se detuvo al lado de el, mirando alrededor las bancas ya vacias y entonces Ron le dijo algo en un tono de voz que denotaba que lo habia estado guardando por mucho tiempo

- Te amo

Ella lo miro, el estaba cruzado brazos y mirando al piso, no podia decir nada

- Te extrañado tanto – le dijo el – todas estas semanas, te extrañaba incluso cuando estabamos juntos – amago una sonrisa – tu como has estado?

Ella sabia que no se estaba refiriendo en general, sino a como habia estado desde la ruptura, debido a la ruptura

- Ha sido muy difícil, es muy difícil

- Tendriamos que enmendar nuestros errores verdad? Voy a… voy a reconquistarte

Ella lo miro con un nuevo brillo en los ojos, no necesitaba reconquistarla, estaba completamente enamorada de el, ni siquiera noto que esta sonriendo, que el se habia acercado

- Solo necesito saber – le dijo el – que si puedo, que aun tengo alguna esperanza, que todavía no me has olvidado del todo

Ella se quedo callada y como si estuviera indignada pero conmovida dijo

- Como puedes creer eso? Tu no fuiste… algo pasajero, estuvimos muchos años juntos, fuiste mi amigo, fuiste mi pareja, mi todo. Se que han pasado algunos meses pero eso no significa que yo ya olvide todo eso, me duele, me duele perderte en todos esos aspectos: de pareja, de amigo, de compañero!

- No me has perdido

Ron dio un paso hacia ella, le tomo la cara y la beso de lleno en la boca.

* * *

Hola, se que he tardado pero finalmente aqui esta, no me tarde en realidad porque no lo tuviera escrito sino porque no habia encontrado un momento para subirlo. Mil gracias por sus comentarios, espero al menos brindarles 10 minutos de entretenimiento, besos! 


	7. Encabezando la lista

CAPITULO 7

Estaban juntas en un café, Ginny la miraba con ansiedad, esperando que su relato terminara rapidamente, ni siquiera queria disfrutar la platica, queria saber que habia pasado y ya!

- Es todo un dulce… verdad? Mi madre lo ha educado bien

- Lo se – asintio Hermione

- Pero porque no volvieron? – dijo un poco frustrada

- Porque dijo que queria hacer las cosas bien desde el principio, por eso solo me dio ese beso muy chiquitito

- Ya me imagino la frustración que te genero – dijo con sorna

- Casi creo que me dejo con la lengua de fuera pidiendo mas – se sonrojo

Ginny rio con ganas, finalizando con una mala imitación de vomito debido a la risa. Se despabilaron después de unos minutos

- Bueno ya – dijo la morena – que hay con Harry?

- Que hay con el?

- Deberias buscarlo

- Porque? – dijo elevando las manos al cielo – dame una buena razon

- Porque se la razon por la que Cho termino con el

- Dimela – demando dandole un manotazo

- No puedo – dijo simplemente – me la conto en confidencia

- Oh vamos, que monton de basura, yo soy tu mejor amiga

- Pero olvidas que soy la mejor amiga de el tambien

- Yo tambien soy su amiga! – peleo la pelirroja

- Y entonces no te preguntas porque no te ha contado?

Ginny se le quedo mirando, después de pensarlo por unos segundos dijo con voz de adivinanza

- Acaso sera porque me acoste con el?

- Seguramente esa es una buena razon – dijo sonriendo

- Bueno, prometo hablar con el, pagamos?

- Si, vamonos

- Me estoy haciendo el interesante, esa es la verdad – le dijo Ron

Harry lo miro y elevo los ojos al cielo

- Ya me imagino que te has de estar muriendo por dentro, un "besito", vaya cobarde, por no decirte mas feo

- Bueno no todos nos lanzamos al estilo Potter eh? A la primera y BAM!

Harry se sonrio, era la primera vez que Ron hacia una broma respecto a Ginny, e indicaba que lo habia superado

- Bueno pues, no te hagas demasiado interesante, si no, te volvera a mandar a volar

- Solo quiero que vea cuanto la he extrañado, y quiero que se de cuenta, si en realidad me necesita o no, si no, no vale la pena

- No te preocupes amigo – le dijo el otro dandole una palmada en la espalda – las cosas siempre se arreglan, y es como si estuviera escrito no? Que tu y ella van a estar juntos

Ron hizo un gesto engañoso y se encogio de hombros, queria creer eso, queria creer que al final estarian juntos.

Transcurria un dia especialmente nuboso, en el que el clima se reflejaba en el humor de Hermione y Ron quienes hechaban rayos al por mayor

- No tengo nada! – decia Ron viendo su closet – todo esta sucio

- Pues lava la ropa – le decia su hermana – quieres que todo lo haga mama, eres un desconsiderado

- Mira quien lo dice, para ti es muy facil, la jugadora de quiddich quien tiene su asistente para todo

- Ay que exagerado Ron – se sonrojo – ella solo se encarga de mi vida profesional, no de la personal

Ron despotrico un monton, parecia que no la habia escuchado, iba y venia haciendo rabietas, cargando montones y montones de ropa para lavarla, Hermione salio de donde estudiaba y empezo a pelear con el a causa del ruido, a causa de las responsabilidades, Ginny en medio de todo.

Harry entro al departamento y vio una mochila de campista, y a Ginny saliendo de su habitación con una gorra peluda

- Hola Harry – dijo seria

- A donde vas? – le dijo con tono extrañado

- Solo el fin de semana – dijo al parecer tomando calma – necesito estar lejos de esos dos, estan matandome, es como tener hijos y tener que cuidarlos. Ron esta de un humor de los mil demonios, lo que hace que Hermione se ponga igual, quien aparte esta estudiando porque el lunes tiene examen

- Vaya… - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco – que complicado dia te toco

- Asi es, me ire el fin de semana al campo, acampare en algun lugar en donde no haya civilización, tengo suficiente comida y quiero calma

Harry la miro, estaba visiblemente irritada, y tensa, era obvio que necesitaba calma, pero por otro lado lo estaba dejando con esos dos

- Te importa si te acompaño? Vaya si quieres podemos estar en tiendas diferentes, pero por favor – se acerco a ella – no me dejes con ellos dos aquí

Finalmente Ginny sonrio, no era justo

- Bien, vamos, con mi tienda sera suficiente, tiene dos habitaciones

- Genial, me dejas empacar un poco de ropa?

- Claro, y comida! Lleva mas o no nos alcanzara

- Bien, tengo algunos pasteles y chocolates escondidos de Ron

Ginny se rio, Ron pregunto a donde iria y cuando ella le dijo que no era su asunto el chico siguió su camino hablando en voz baja, Hermione ya sabia que Ginny se iria pues se "habia ofrecido" a dejarle la habitación el fin de semana debido a su examen.

Cuando finalmente salio Harry cargando otra mochila salieron y se desaparecieron. Aparecieron en un bosque lleno de arboles que Ginny conocia desde hacia muchos años, caminaron por algunos minutos hasta encontrar un pedazo de tierra bastante amplio para que cupiera la tienda y pudieran prender una fogata

- Le dijiste a Ron que vendrias conmigo? – le dijo Ginny mientras ponian la tienda

- No – resoplo – hechaba rayos por algo, solo le deje un recado, ya se enterara. Ademas no queria que me detuviera

- Porque iba a detenerte? – pregunto extrañada

- Ahm, ya lo conoces

La chica se encogio de hombros, y siguieron poniendo la tienda mientras hablaban de quiddich, después de un rato, Harry habia traido unos cuantos trozos de madera y encendio un fuego a la manera tradicional, solo para lucirse penso Ginny. La temperatura empezaba a bajar aun y cuando el cielo estaba despejado, salieron envueltos cada quien en una manta y se sentaron alrededor del fuego en el que estaban asando malvaviscos

- Esto esta tan calmado – dijo ella con nostalgia – hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba en paz

- Te dire que en realidad me ha sorprendido el hecho de que esos dos no hayan peleado mucho, cuando mucho esta es la primera vez que estan ambos insoportables al mismo tiempo

- Tu tampoco has estado de muy buen humor últimamente, siguen llegando vociferadores?

- No, ya casi no – dijo aliviado

- Que fue lo que paso Harry? – solto con ansiedad – Confia en mi, se que mucha gente ahora lo sabe, pero no entiendo como no hablas conmigo, yo soy tu amiga

- Lo se – se apresuro a decir – no es porque no te tenga confianza o algo, en realidad no fue mi iniciativa contarle a nadie, George se entero por esa maldita oreja, escucho a Cho en el Callejón Diagon

- De verdad? – dijo sorprendida – es mas peligroso de lo que parece

- Asi es – se quedo callado por un momento – prometeme que si te cuento no me vas a odiar

- Odiar? – dijo confusa – claro que no, que monton de tonterias!

- Es que… no fui muy honesto, y la realidad es que el rompimiento te involucra a ti

Ginny lo miro de lleno, ignorando que su malvavisco se quemaba, esta sorprendida y a la vez un poco asustada, que podia haber hecho ella para que Cho terminara con Harry, acaso se habia enterado de…?

- Dimelo – dejo salir – que fue lo que paso?

- No me vas a odiar? – pregunto de nuevo con voz preocupona

- No, te lo prometo, es que… me asustas

Harry tomo aire, preferia que Ginny se enterara por el y no por George, o en el peor caso por un vociferador de Cho, habia dos posibilidades, una que a ella no le importara, incluso que se pusiera de su lado, o la otra que lo dejara ahí en medio de la nada medio muerto.

- Ese dia llego ella de un examen… - empezo con la historia y solo demoro alrededor de unos minutos – … y entonces comenzo a llorar y se fue transformando en ella, y fue cuando todo termino

- Y te golpeo – dijo ella siendo obvia

- Asi es, merecido?

- Si – resoplo

Ginny se tomo unos minutos, no supo cuantos, para digerir la información, esa &$(¿ se habia disfrazado de ella y se habia aprovechado de la situación, a la cual al parecer Harry ni le habia puesto peros, y en su mente el habia estado de nuevo con ella, y le habia dado a Cho las caricias que eran para Ginny, se las habia robado. Harry la veia, ella estaba seguramente analizando la situación, y su reaccion era la unica que le importaba, habia decidido darle a entender que el volveria a estar con ella en cuanto ella tronara los dedos

- No se que decirte – dijo ella finalmente – Estoy… ella no debio de hacer eso, si tenia alguna duda de ti podria haberte preguntado, porque transformarse, porque tener… porque robar eso de ti? Eso no iba dirigido a ella, no lo merecia!

- Ella me dijo – dijo el serio – "le haces mejor el amor a ella" y yo le conteste "contigo hago el amor, con ella es diferente", estaba pensando que hablaba contigo, no con Cho

- Conmigo haces el amor? – dijo Ginny estupefacta

Para Harry era el momento de sincerarse

- No era lo mismo, no sentia lo mismo, tu eres muy diferente

- Vaya… me dejas sin palabras

- Al menos ahora podemos hablar de esto como adultos no? Prometo que ya no preguntare tonterias como el otro dia

Ella no pudo evitar reir y asintio

- Te digo porque Dean termino conmigo?

- Si – dijo con urgencia

- Lo llame por tu nombre

- Solo por eso? – pregunto extrañado – vaya, no digo que sea bueno equivocarse con los nombres pero…

- Mientras el y yo… ya sabes

- Oh – fruncio el entrecejo – de verdad?

- Si – dijo muy bajito - que pena, pero es que….

- Nos marco – dijo finalmente – esa ocasión nos marco

- Fue la primera vez – dijo ella en un susurro, como justificando sus acciones – Dean decia que yo… que yo susurraba tu nombre cuando dormia, eso incremento su decisión de dejarme

Harry estaba atontado, se paro, tomo su manta y fue a sentarse junto a ella, que se acomodo para mirarle de frente

- Acaso sueñas conmigo? – pregunto el de manera chistosa

- Al parecer… - sonrio – tu lo haces?

- Si – dijo sonriendo

- Que sueñas? – dijo posando su barbilla sobre su mano

La miro intensamente, esperando que entendiera que habia cosas censuradas

- A veces te sueño riendo, otras jugando al quidditch, o peleando con alguien, a veces sueño con mi cumpleaños 17

- Bonito sueño – dijo con nostalgia – el mejor beso de mi vida

- El mejor beso, el mejor cumpleaños, el mejor abrazo… encabezas la lista en todo

Ella sonrio abiertamente, estaba sorprendida del rumbo que la platica habia llevado, porque no? Habian pasado muchos años, y sin embargo el todavía le hacia sentir que el piso temblaba con tal solo estar cerca de el, para Harry estaba claro, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

- Te he extrañado todos estos años – le dijo el, estaba muy cerquita de su cara – Y desde esa vez que estuvimos juntos fue como si me quitara una venda de los ojos, una venda que yo mismo me puse. Yo quiero estar contigo

- Yo tambien – dejo escapar, solo veia el verde sus ojos – todo este tiempo no he hecho mas que pen…

Su discurso fue ahogado por un beso de Harry, un beso profundo que transmitia todo el anhelo y amor que le tenia, Ginny le sostuvo la cara con sus manos y ni cuenta se dio de que en solo unos segundos ya compartian la misma silla y las mantas estaban en el piso. Solo los separo una intensa y fria lluvia que comenzo a caer

- Vamos entremos – dijo Harry tomando ambas mantas y tratando de cubrir a Ginny

Ella lo siguió, protegida bajo el abrazo de Harry y riendo como loca, cuando entraron cerraron la tienda y por pequeña ventana vieron como la lluvia extinguia el fuego que habian prendido, las gotas de lluvia hacian un sonido sordo al pegar con las sillas que dejaron afuera y vieron como se mojaba la bolsa de malvaviscos.

- Te mojaste mucho? – le dijo Harry

- No – dijo sonriendo – solo un poco el pelo. Tu te mojaste el sweter… hay que quitartelo

Fue hasta el y se lo quito con cuidado, Harry solo la miraba sonriendo

- Me moje los zapatos tambien – se los quito con un movimiento

- Si yo tambien – ella hizo lo mismo

- Solo por precaucion… - dijo Harry mas serio de lo que queria – deberiamos quitarte toda esa ropa

Ella sonrio y un color rosado aparecio en su cara, un color que no habia aparecido en su cara hacia mucho tiempo, estaba completamente vulnerable. Harry termino con el espacio que los separaba y desde ese momento ambos supieron que nunca iban a volver a separarse.

* * *

Hola, se que he tardado pero finalmente aqui esta. Espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que me sigan dejando, besos! 


	8. 12 formas de encantar a una bruja

CAPITULO 8. 12 formas de encantar a una bruja

El temperamento de Ron habia bajado, no habia visto a Hermione en todo el dia desde la mañana en que le gritoneo que necesitaba estudiar, lo unico que necesitaba era comer un poco para poder irse a dormir en paz y descansar. Preparo un sándwich de 20 cms de alto, supuso que ella no habia comido nada en todo el dia y le preparo uno con los ingredientes favoritos de ella, lo dejo en un plato y lo tapo muy bien, puso una pequeña nota "Para Hermione", no tenia idea de a que hora saldria ella para probar bocado. Comio con apetito, habia sido un dia largo y ahora que lo notaba Harry no habia vuelto de donde quiera que andaba, se alzo de hombros y siguió, recordando el ultimo beso que le habia dado a Hermione, aquel ultimo instante en el que se habia olvidado un poco del mundo, ella le habia correspondido, y le habia correspondido como aquella primera vez en el que el mostro un poco de respeto por los elfos.

Ya era demasiado para Hermione , necesitaba tomarse al menos unos minutos de descanso, pensar en otra cosa que no sean leyes, se tallo los ojos hinchados, cerro el libro produciendo un sonoro ruido, se levanto del escritorio de Ginny y se calzo unas pantuflas con forma de dragon que le habia regalado Ron, salio de la habitación y fue a la cocina donde encontro a Ron con un plato lleno de migajas y con cara soñadora

- Ya se te bajo tu mal humor? – le dijo ella en un tono rudo

- Si – dijo saliendo de la ensoñacion – tu tampoco estabas del mejor humor

- Lo se

- A ti tambien ya se te paso el mal humor?

- Si, pero lo reemplazo el hambre

Ron timidamente le extendio el plato que contenia el sándwich que le habia preparado

- Come, te gustara

Ella alzo una ceja sorprendida y dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo

- Vaya, remordimiento eh?

- No – la corto, pero no parecia molesto – solo queria que comieras algo

Ella se trago su comentario, ahora el remordimiento lo tenia ella

- Gracias… no debi decir eso

- No importa – dijo con indiferencia

- Terminaste tu lavanderia?

- Si, solo me tomo 10 horas

- Deberias de ir a un curso rapido con tu madre, yo hago esas tareas en 15 minutos, ella me enseño

Ron asintio, mirando a otro lado y con la cara recargada sobre su mano

- Y Ginny? – pregunto distraidamente

- No esta, salio de aquí, creo que estaba harta de nosotros, dijo que iria a algun lugar tranquilo

Ron finalmente se despabilo un poco, sin decir nada se paro y fue a su habitación, Hermione oia que revolvia cosas pero no lo siguió, se oyo una maldición y volvio con ella

- Se fue con Ginny! - demando

- Perdon?

- Harry! Se fue con Ginny! A donde fueron?

- Ginny no me dijo, dijo que no queria que nadie la encontrara

- Ah! Fue planeado!

- No lo creo Ron, Harry todavía ni llegaba aquí cuando ella tomo esa decisión. Y ademas a ti que? Han vivido juntos por quien sabe cuanto tiempo! Ahora te importa

- Es que ahora podrian… podrian…

- Podrian ser felices, eso es lo que te preocupa? – dijo exasperada

Ron se sento como perrito regañado junto a ella, sosteniendo todavía la nota de Harry

- No. Supongo que no, pero es que ese no pierde el tiempo, mira lo que paso cuando Cho…

- Cho, disfrazada de Ginny, se le insinuo, fue directo con el, estoy segura de que Ginny… de que Ginny…

Queria decir que Ginny no se le insinuaria a Harry, pero ella en el fondo no lo creia, quiza si se daba el momento porque no, estaba segura de que ambos lo aprovecharian, y parecia que Ron le leia la mente

- Ya son grandes – dijo finalmente – y se quieren

- Ginny lo sigue… queriendo o algo? – pregunto serio

- Supongo que si, es decir, para que haya estado con el… supongo que lo quiere mucho – se despabilo – esas son cosas de tu hermana, no deberia de decirtelas yo, preguntale a ella si quieres

- No – se tranquilizo – no, esta bien. En realidad no creo que haya alguien que la pueda hacer tan feliz, no tanto como Harry al menos

- Ademas – dijo pacientemente – sabes que el la cuidara, Harry siempre la ha cuidado, recuerda que no quiso que peleara con Voldemort, se alejo de ella todo ese tiempo. La cuida en exceso – sentencio firmemente – incluso habra ocasiones en que a Ginny le parecera exagerado

- Supongo…

El se encogio de hombros, conforme, y ella supo que el se habia calmado, su expresión era de calma, incluso de alivio, termino su sándwich, estaba delicioso, justo como le gustaba, Ron se habia esmerado, o acaso era que esos pequeños detalles le parecian ya muy lejanos?

- Gracias por la cena – dijo limpiandose con una servilleta

- De nada – dijo indiferente

Como el no se levanto o hizo un ademan de irse, ella se quedo ahí con el, después de unos minutos de silencio fue por dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y le puso una enfrente, el la tomo distraidamente y la bebio lentamente

- Que piensas Ron? – dijo finalmente, estaba exasperada – te quedaste mudo

El la miro y se dejo caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, pasando un dedo distraidamente sobre la boca de su botella

- Me quede pensando en el hecho de que… de que Harry protege a Ginny.

- Y? – dijo sin comprender

- Que yo… que yo nunca te protegi asi

- Que? – dijo exaltada y un poco confusa – de verdad crees eso?

- Pues… pues si no? Tu siempre has sido fuerte y eres mucho mejor haciendo magia que yo, no necesitas que te protega nadie

- Acaso no recuerdas – dijo sonando un poco alterada – de cuando me salvaste de Bellatrix y Fenrir Greyback? El tipo estaba a punto de… - le dio un escalofrio

- Pero ella te torturo de todos modos

- Pero me salvaste! No tuve el mismo destino que los padres de Neville, o que Sirius, o Tonks… oia tus gritos, estabas desesperado por ayudarme

Ella se puso de pie, molesta

- Sabes? Ese es tu problema! Te subvaloras! Crees que para mi o el mundo hay alguien mejor que tu en todos los aspectos. No eres el mas valiente, no eres el mas guapo, no eres el indicado! Tonterias! No te das cuenta de que todos estos años siempre has sido el correcto, siempre has sido el INDICADO, el mas de todo, mas amable, mas atractivo, mas valiente, mas tonto algunas veces, mas sensible y mas insensible – hechaba humo – el mas bueno de todos los hombres que he conocido!

Ella hacia un esfuerzo visible por no ir y darle unos buenos manotazos, el estaba timido pero visiblemente complacido

- Que puedo decir de ti? – dijo el – Simplemente maravillosa

Ella saco un poco el aire, bajandole la sangre abultada en el cerebro, en el estomago, se calmo.

- Me voy a acostar – dijo ella finalmente

Ron no tuvo oportunidad de detenerla, de agradecerle sus palabras, simplemente vio como ella se encerro en su habitación. Sonrio un poco:

No. 1 – Demuestrale que te preocupas por ella (el sándwich)

No. 10 – Hazle ver que eres el indicado (su intensa platica)

Tacho imaginariamente estos dos puntos.

Se habia puesto el pijama con furia, lo que habia hecho que fuera mas lento, se le atoraban las piernas a mitad del pantalón, avento muy lejos sus pantuflas de dragon, no queria vestir nada que le hubiera regalado el, nada, estaba furiosa con el, siempre tener que estar enalteciendo sus acciones para que el se sintiera bien, la desesperaba, ojala que esta vez si le haya entrado en la cabezota. Acomodo los libros en una pila de su escritorio en el orden en que los leeria mañana, escucho que Ron ya habia entrado en su habitación y se tapo con la manta hasta la barbilla, quietecita, tratando de escuchar algo mas.

Oyo que tocaban en su habitación, se habia quedado dormida, volvieron a tocar pero esta vez la puerta se abrio

- Estas dormida?

- Estaba – contesto somnolienta – que haces aquí?

Ron entro completamente y Hermione se obligo a no mirarlo, iba solo con su ropa de dormir, o mas bien en boxers, se le veia el pelo mojado

- Puedo dormir contigo? – dijo en un tono que sono a duda y suplica

- Que? – contesto ella tapandose con la manta hasta barbilla – NO! No. No creo que sea conveniente

- No pienses mal – se apresuro a decir – la realidad es que no he podido dormir muy bien y recuerdo que cuando dormiamos juntos yo descansaba mucho, es que… toda la semana he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y…

- Y has andado malhumorado – termino ella – es por falta de sueño entonces?

- Si, lo juro, sin otras intenciones

Ella dudo, no queria tenerlo cerca por una razon en especifico y era el hecho de poder doblegarse a muchas cosas

- No – dijo con los ojos cerrados – no creo que debas

- Es que… - no desistio – esta lloviendo en mi habitación

- Lloviendo? – se incorporo – Pero si vivimos en el tercer piso de un edificio de 10! Como es posible que la lluvia se esta filtrando en tu habitación

- Con magia supongo – dijo simplemente

- Pues resuelvelo con magia!

- Ya lo intente, pero no puedo, es imposible, Harry debio poner algun tipo de hechizo poderoso que no me permite quitar la lluvia

Hermione entrecerro los ojos, si bien afuera llovia fuertemente dudaba mucho que lloviera en la habitación de Ron

- Fijate si quieres – dijo el leyendo su pensamiento

Era su imaginación o queria creerle, de todos se paro y fue hacia la habitación del chico, en efecto llovia a cantaron, trato de quitar el hechizo pero no pudo, seguia lloviendo, miro a Ron parado junto a ella, diciendole con la mirada "ya vez?"

- Es por eso que solo traigo calzoncillos, como crees que iria asi a tu habitación, toda mi ropa esta mojada!

- Esta bien – dijo aun y cuando queria discutir – puedes dormir en la cama de Ginny

- Gracias – contesto con una amplia sonrisa

- Si lo que sea

Se encaminaron a la habitación y en cuanto Ron toco el colchon la cama de Ginny se deshizo produciendo un sonoro golpe

- Estas bien? – dijo ella preocupada

- Si – se levanto con cara de dolor – solo rebote con el trasero, ouch

Hermione no entendia, dijo un Reparo, un Enervate y no funciono nada

- Me haces espacio entonces verdad? – dijo Ron tomando su almohada y llendo hacia la cama de Hermione

- NO!

- No seas mala!

- Es que… traes mala suerte – penso que era un comentario estupido

- Tu no crees en eso! – acuso

- Pero es obvio que traes algo – dijo peleando

Lo penso, asintio de mala gana

- Gracias

Se acostaron juntos, ella en una esquina, muy en la orilla, no queria tocarlo por accidente, le daba miedo.

- Buenas noches – dijo el, estaba contento

- ..ches – contesto ella haciendose la dormida

Era su imaginación o estaba temblando? Ella temblaba, ahí en la cama, estaba temblando, no supo como, sintio que Ron la abrazo, se movio con violencia de cama y cayo al suelo

- Que te pasa? – le dijo ella molesta

- Que te pasa a ti? Estas bien? Estabas temblando y quise abrazarte

- No, me cai de la cama, y no estaba temblando!

- Lo hacias

- Que no!

- Es en serio Hermione! No tiene nada de malo temblar

"Lo tiene si tiemblo por ti" Se levanto con toda la dignidad que pudo, le hizo una seña para que se moviera, se acosto y le volvio a dar la espalda, Ron murmuro algo, algo mordaz y se acosto tambien

- No se porque te pones asi… - le dijo el

Ella no contesto, solo siguió haciendose la dormida

- No era mi intencion molestarte… - gruño el

- …

- A fin y al cabo pense que tenias frio…

- …. – apreto con los labios con fuerza

- No era para tanto…

- … - cerro los ojos, rogando por paciencia

- Pense que el mal humor se te habia pasado

Suficiente.

Era suficiente. Se volteo, con furia, avento la manta de un movimiento rapido, se subio en Ron y acerco su cara a la de el para besarle. Pero no lo hizo. Que hacia ahí? Paso todo muy rapido, que hacia en esa posición, a escasos centímetros de su boca? Aunque era lo unico que no se tocaba, sentia a Ron, sentia el efecto inmediato que sus movimientos habian causado en el, no se habia dado cuenta de que habia gemido en cuanto lo toco. Se puso colorada, el se veia sorprendido y a la vez complacido, esperanzado de que algo pasara.

Hizo ademan de levantarse, pero solo lo logro por unos milímetros, Ron le sostuvo de la nuca con una mano y con la otra de la cintura, para que no se levantara, pero no termino con el poco espacio que los separaba

- Me extrañas – le dijo en un susurro – me extrañas como yo te extraño a ti.

- Perdon – dijo ella con todas sus fuerzas – no deberia haber hecho eso

- Me necesitas – siguió con ese tono de voz suplicante – tanto como yo a ti

La beso rapido pero mojado, dandole oportunidad de ella tambien tuviera iniciativa, ella cerro los ojos juntando fuerzas para decirle que no

- No Ron, acaso vas a obligarme?

- Solo unos 10 segundos – dijo con voz grave, besandole el cuello – luego tu me lo vas a pedir a mi

Y asi fue.

No. 11 – Toma el 90 de la iniciativa, pero deja que aporte el otro 10

* * *

Hola, se que he tardado, y no tengo mucho tiempo, solo queria agradecerles los entusiastas reviews que he recibido. Se les agradece un monton, espero que sigan disfrutando esta historia. Besos! 


	9. En la bodega

CAPITULO 9. En la bodega

Días después los cuatro desayunaban en silencio, Hermione evitaba mirar a Ron, le habia correspondido abiertamente en esa noche de pasion, pero no habian vuelto. Ginny y Harry sin embargo disfrutaban de miradas alegres y complices mientras comian su cereal. Sospechaban que habia pasado algo cuando llegaron ya que la cama de el estaba completamente mojada y la de ella rota, Ron arreglo todo con unos elaborados hechizos que habia inventado junto con George.

La verdad es que aunque eran muy amigos de ellos, Ginny y Harry se habian dado la libertad de ser un poco egoístas e ignorarlos por unos dias y disfrutar del comienzo de su relacion como pareja, Hermione y Ron por su parte, los habian visto tan contentos que no pensaron en aguarles la fiesta, aun y cuando sentian que iban a explotar por dentro

Una lechuza rompio el silencio cuando entro por la ventana ululando, Hermione tomo el Profeta y puso una moneda en la bolsita, agradecio la excusa que daba el poder esconderse detrás del diario

- Viene algo sobre el mundial? – pregunto Ginny

- Viene algo sobre ti – dijo la morena sin bajar el diario

- Descubrieron mi romance con Harry? Tan pronto? – dijo con fastidio – Queria algunos dias sin fotografos acechandonos

- No – dijo seria – tu romance con Víktor Krum

- QUE? – saltaron los chicos

Se oyo el repiqueteo de las cucharas en los platos, Ginny no se inmuto, estaba acostumbrada a los chismes

- Es el romance mas ridiculo que me han inventado – resoplo – yo nunca te haria eso amiga

Le guiño el ojo traviesa ganandose una mirada de malas pulgas de parte de Ron

- Si – dijo Hermione aburrida – tambien me mencionan, y a ustedes

Ron tomo el periodico, una foto de Ginny y Krum hablando amenamente en un campo de quidditch cubria parte de la hoja, tenia un titular "La cazadora Weasley se anota un gol", leyo en voz alta

_"Ginny Weasley, cazadora estrella de las Holly Harpies ha sido sorprendida en varias ocasiones hablando mas que amigablemente con el famoso Buscador de Bulgaria, Víktor Krum. Este romance es tan caliente que seguramente acaparara reflectores en el proximo mundial de Quidditch a celebrarse en una isla virgen que por razones de seguridad no se ha especificado._

_Pero acaso es todo miel sobre hojuelas? Pues no mis queridos lectores, sabemos que Ginny es muy cercana del trio maravilloso que ayudo en la destrucción del Señor Oscuro, en el cual se cuenta con Hermione Granger, antigua novia de Krum y mejor amiga de Weasley. Como se sentira ella?_

_Pues al parecer esto es mas complicado de lo que parece. Se decia que la señorita Granger salia con el hermano de Ginny Weasley, el cual es el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, antiguo novio de la susodicha cazadora y amigo de Víktor Krum. Complicado? Ya lo creo. Sera esta la alineación final entre estos amigos? Quien se quedara con quien? Solo el tiempo lo dira. "_

- Mas que amigablemente? – pregunto Harry con amargura – Como es que te han visto hablando con el "mas que amigablemente"?

- No creeras eso verdad? – dijo escéptica – Es solo un monton de basura, lo he visto en varios juegos y nos hemos saludado, me pregunta por ustedes

- Imbecil, que le importa! – dijo Ron con desprecio

- Ademas – dijo Harry haciendo caso omiso – si mal no recuerdo, le pareciste muy linda el dia de la boda de Fleur!

- En serio? – dijo sorprendida – no lo sabia. Y ademas que? No me importa

- A mi si – dijo el – que tal si trata de ligarte?

- Nada. Hare caso omiso. Y ademas en todo este tiempo no ha tratado, porque empezaria a tratar ahora?

- Pero le pareciste linda! – dijo testarudamente

- Y que? – se paro de la mesa exaltada – acaso prefieres que le haya parecido fea? Eso es lo que quieres?

- Ginny – intervino Ron – ese tipo no es de fiar

- Claro que lo es – salto Hermione – es un buen hombre, seguramente algun dia hara feliz a una chica

- Ay si: "El hombre ideal" – se burlo Ron con voz cantarina, arrancando de Harry un bufido de burla

- No puedo creer que estes celoso de Krum – le dijo Ginny a su novio, ignorando a Ron – esto es un monton de basura

- No estoy celoso de el – dijo indignado – Que pasara cuando la gente sepa que somos novios y me vean con unos imaginarios cuernos arrugados como los snorcraks?

- Pasara que no te deberia de importar

- Pues… - replico el

- Tengo clase – lo corto

Salio de ahí sin voltear a verlo, solo se oyo el azote de la puerta, Hermione bufo rodando los ojos y salio del comedor. Ron y Harry se miraron extrañados

- Y ahora que les pico a esas dos? – dijo Harry – yo insisto: Ginny le parecio linda a Krum!

- Ese tipo no es de fiar – dijo Ron entrecerrando los ojos – se lo que te digo

- Si lo se – asintio con fuerza

Si bien Ginny lo ignoro por un par de horas, a final del dia ya estaba contenta de nuevo con el. Harry habia alegado una disculpa, hipócrita pero bien actuada, solo para no estar molesto con su persona favorita.

Ginny y Hermione habian entrado en un restaurante de manera rapida y tiesa, el viento empezaba a violentarse y se sentia como cuchillas debajo de los abrigos.

- Mesa para dos? – pregunto el mesero

- Si gracias – dijo Ginny al tiempo que le daba su abrigo – Me encanta venir a estos restaurantes, nadie me conoce

Hermione espero hasta que el mesero se alejara lo suficiente para poner hablar

- Últimamente has salido en muchas revistas

- Es por la mundial de quidditch, no se porque tiene que ser en invierno… acaso pretenden que se nos congelen los traseros alla arriba?

- Dijeron que seria en una isla virgen no? Seguramente sera calido – dijo tentativamente mientras leia el menú

- Y que me cuentas de nuevo? – dijo en voz baja, pero significativa

Hermione sintio que un peso se le quitaba de encima

- Me estaba muriendo por contarte, pero no he querido molestarte en estos dias, en fin, el dia que te fuiste….

Hablo por cinco minutos ininterrumpidos, descargando su pecho

- Estoy harta de ustedes – le espeto Ginny

- Pero porque? – dijo dolida

- Hermione, se besan, se abrazan y… se "apapachan". Y no son novios. Me enferma!

- Y que quieres que yo haga? – dijo de mal humor – el no dice nada

- Dile tu entonces

- No – dijo – como crees?

- Necesitas hacer algo, y rapido, porque si no…

Su frase no la termino. A Ginny le cayo algo helado y rojo sobre el cabello, dejandola sin respiración por unos segundos, Cho le habia vaciado una botella de vino tinto sobre el cabello, Marietta habia inmovilizado a Hermione. Solo se oyo como la silla de Ginny cayo de espaldas mientras ella se levantaba y giraba la cabeza hacia la chica de ojos rasgados

- Tanto tiempo verdad? – le dijo Cho – me debes una

- Tu me debes una, no te has vuelto a robar algo que no te pertenece?

- Robar algo que no me pertenece? – dijo con la ceja levantada – El era mi novio, la que se robo las caricias de mi novio fue otra

- Yo no me las robe – contesto Ginny, aun cayendole vino por la cara tenia una sonrisa maliciosa – el se moria por darmelas

Cho se le quedo mirando con furia

- Diez minutos, detrás de los laboratorios de Herbologia de la facultad, aceptas?

- Acepto – dijo con determinación

No cruzaron manos, sino que de las varitas de ambas salieron unos hilos plateados y se entrelazaron formando un nudo y luego se desvanecio en el aire. Cuando desaparecieron Hermione pudo finalmente liberarse.

- Esa maldita me las va a pagar – dijo enfurecida – ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar!

- Vamos, tengo un duelo

Hermione estaba tan enardecida que ni siquiera replico, en ese momento sentia que ella tambien queria partirle la cara a alguien.

Harry y Ron estaban viendo la televisión, aburridos, un figurilla plateada que reconocieron como el patronus de Seamos gritaba excitado "Duelo de Brujas, detrás de los laboratorios de Herbologia!". Ron y Harry se miraron extasiados, hacia mucho que no habia duelos de brujas, peleas excitantes donde si los hechizos salian mal podia volarse una que otra tunica por el aire y uno que otro miron aventaba bolas de gelatina desde su varita.

Llegaron el lugar, ya habia decenas de chicos y chicas, Dean Thomas saludo a Ron pero ignoro a Harry, se acercaron a Hermione y Ginny que estaban en primera fila y murmuraban muy rapido

- No pense que estarian aquí? Quien les aviso? – les pregunto Ron

- Nadie idiota, pero finalmente alguien me pagara las que me debe – le dijo Ginny

- Recuerda, si le haces un silencius desde el principio te dara unos segundos de ventaja

- Pelearas tu? – le dijo Harry a Ginny, estaba exaltado y obviamente molesto

- Asi es, contra tu adorada Cho

- No Ginny! No tienes que hacerlo!

- Claro que lo hare – blandio su varita con furia – solo necesitaba una excusa

- Pero yo te quiero a ti! – le dijo Harry sin comprender

- Que bueno mi vida – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención – pero esto es algo que debo hacer! Ademas se ha firmado el contrato

- Contrato magico? – le dijo Ron – Estan locas! Y tu porque la dejaste hacer esto?

- Disculpa – le dijo Hermione – pero estaba inmovilizada, y dale gracias al cielo porque si no le hubiera partido la cara a la Marieta esa

- Pero… que… que diablos paso? Y porque estas manchada? – le dijo Ron a Ginny

- Ah esto sera divertido – decia Ginny mientras se tronaba los dedos con un movimiento – vaya aquí viene

Ginny se adelanto en el circulo libre que habia dejado la gente, Cho salio del otro lado con cara de bravucona, se oyeron aullidos y risas de la gente, algunos gritaban el nombre de Cho, pero los gritos de "Ginny!" los opacaban

- Lista? – dijo Cho

- Venga $&/)#

Cho tiro el primer hechizo, Ginny lo esquivo, solo se escuchaban los gritos de emocion de los espectadores, Harry estaba comiendose la uñas, mientras Hermione tenia una mirada furiosa y Ron evitaba que alguien aventara bolas de gelatina o lodo. Ginny avento otro hechizo que Cho no pudo esquivar y cayo al suelo con las piernas pegadas, avento un hechizo que arrojo un chorro de agua a Ginny, esta se quedo sin aliento debido a lo frio del clima, estuvieron asi cerca de cinco minutos, lanzando, esquivando y recuperandose de los hechizos, la gelatina no se hizo esperar, causando la histeria de Ron, Cho se puso de pie, le salia humo de su tunica que hacia unos momentos estaba encendida dandole un aspecto atemorizante, miro a Ginny con profundo odio y avento la varita de lado, Ginny hizo lo mismo, silencio, entonces Cho y Ginny corrieron hacia la otra, pelea a la muggles! se toparon y Cho amago un arañazo a la cara de Ginny que lo esquivo por muy poco, solo recibiendo un raspon, Ginny jalo su pelo causando un grito, Cho hizo lo mismo y la pelirroja rugio, gritos de la audiencia, animaban a Cho, animaban a Ginny

- Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? – le espeto Ginny

Se paro frente a Cho y tiro un fuerte puñetazo, Cho volo hacia atrás, como en camara lenta, hasta que dio en el suelo, inconciente. La multitud rugio y corrio hacia Ginny, que solo tenia una arañazos, raspones y uno que otro moreton, levanto el brazo en señal de triunfo y se alejo hacia su amiga, su hermano y su novio.

- Le parti la cara eh?

- No apoyo la violencia – le dijo Hermione divertida – pero has estado genial

Ginny se volteo hacia Cho y le grito

- Y deja de mandarle vociferadores a mi novio!

Ya en el apartamento Hermione y Ginny platicaban alegremente mientras la primera aplicaba ungüentos en las pocas heridas de la pelirroja, Ron zumbaba por el apartamento hechando rayos, regañando a su hermana y a su ex-novia por lo que acababa de pasar, estas sin embargo no le hacian ni el mas minimo caso

- …ahí peleando como si no tuvieras una reputacion que cuidar… por este – apunto a Harry

- No pelee por Harry – aclaro – ella me provoco, si hubiera querido pelear por el lo hubiera hecho mucho antes, ella lo busco creeme

- Si Ron – dijo Hermione cerrando el tarro de pomada – si hubieras estado ahí tu mismo le hubieras dicho a Ginny que le partiera la cara, crees que el hecho de que yo la apoye no te dice que ella esta en lo correcto?

Ron quiso replicar, pero la mirada de Hermione lo apaciguo, se veia contenta

- Deberiamos hacer unas margaritas? NO! Mejor vamos por unas a las Tres Escobas

- Si claro, lo que necesitas, alcohol – dijo Ron sarcastico

- Vamos Ron! Hay que celebrar – lo tomo del brazo divertida – yo te invito, no me rechazaras verdad?

Ron se le quedo mirando embobado, divertido, volteo a ver a los otros dos que veian divertidos a Hermione

- Acaso te he rechazado últimamente? – dijo mirandola significativamente pero sonriendo

Hermione se sonrojo, pero siguió sonriendo, alego que se cambiaria de ropa y desaparecio de ahí, Ron hizo lo mismo

- No vuelvas a pelear – le dijo suavemente Harry a Ginny

- Me veo muy fea?

- Veras… la cosa es que no – dijo sonriendo – fue excitante, pero publico. Y yo solo te quiero para mi

- Bueno – simulo pensarlo – esta bien, me tendras solo para ti – lo beso profundamente

Encontraron a Neville hablando animadamente con Hannah Abbott, que ahora atendia las Tres Escobas

- Ginny – le dijo Hannah – me conto Neville que estuviste espectacular, wiskey de fuego para ti cortesía de la casa

- Gracias Hannah, vamos, pon un poco de musica, quiero bailar con este tipo que tengo al lado – beso a Harry en la mejilla

Harry se sonrio, Ginny habia hecho publico su romance, que importaba. Cuando Hannah se alejo para traer mas bebidas, Hermione le pregunto a Neville

- Que haces aquí solo?

- Solo vine a ver a Hannah, a hablar un rato

- Muchas chicas te miran Neville – le dijo Ginny – después de todo eres un heroe

- Na – dijo timido – solo vengo por Hannah, tenemos muchas cosas en comun saben, ella tambien perdio a su familia y…

Neville se quedo callado, Hannah habia vuelto, la ropa de tabernera resaltaba los encantos de una chica, Ron recordaba a la señora Rosmerta, y Neville justo miraba el escote mientras ella recogia unos envases del suelo. Harry le pego un codazo y el salio de su trance

- Por lo visto hay otras cosas que tiene que te interesan

Hannah puso musica, y Ginny se paro jalando a Harry para bailar en un espacio en donde no habia mesas

- De que hablan chicos? – dijo Hannah

- De que siempre quise atender un bar – le dijo Ron – me permites?

- Pero.. que..?

- Baila con Neville Hannah, dejame cumplir al menos 15 minutos de mi sueño, relajate

- Yo te ayudo – le dijo Hermione y se cruzo del otro lado de la barra

Hannah sonrio incredula, pero se quito el delantal y fue hasta Neville que ya la esperaba nervioso.

- Eso fue lindo – le dijo Hermione a Ron

- No pude evitar, necesita que alguien le tire un lazo al pobre

- Por favor…

- Ayudame a traer mas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, vamos

Hermione siguió a Ron a la bodega, iba bailando, y el le dijo

- Me encanta cuando te vez asi de feliz

- Podria ser mas feliz si vienes aquí y me besas

Ron creyo haberse imaginado lo que acababa de decir, se paro en seco y se volteo, ella lo miro sonriendo

- Ya no quiero estar sin ti

- Oh Hermione

Quince minutos después debido a las quejas de la clientela porque la barra estaba descuidada, Hannah tuvo que volver a atenderlo y al ir por mas cerveza de mantequilla, se encontro con la escena de Ron y Hermione, besandose como si el mundo se les fuera en eso, finalmente reconciliandose.

* * *

Hola! Aqui dejo otro avance en esta historia, quise que las cosas se dieran muy casualmente. Acerca de la pelea, bueno no puedo decir que Cho me caiga bien o mal (como a muchas), pero supuse que a muchas les gustaria leer que Ginny le partiera la cara. En fin, gracias por leerme y bienvenidos sus comentarios, saludos! 


	10. Fiera Weasley

CAPITULO 10.

A dias de la reconciliación de Ron y Hermione las cosas parecian ir bastante bien, aun con tareas y trabajo se las arreglaban para darse un tiempo a solas, debido a que Ginny habia salido de viaje para los entrenamientos finales antes del mundial, Hermione disponia de la habitación completa y Harry no habia visto a Ron dormir en su cama desde esto. Unos ruidos sacaron a Hermione de su ensoñación

- Ron, Hermione, la Sra Weasley esta aquí – les anuncio Harry del otro lado de la puerta

Hermione abrio los ojos completamente, se paro de un brinco y desperto a Ron mientras se ponia una bata

- Ron, Ron! Tu madre esta aquí

- Ron se paro de subito y corrio hasta la puerta

- RON! – le grito su novia – estas desnudo

Ron se miro, ahogo un grito de panico y recogio su camiseta y jeans, forcejeando al ponerselos, cuando Ron se acomodo en el sillon de la sala hizo una seña afirmativa para dejar que Harry le abriera la puerta a su madre

- Hola señora Weasley

- Querido… - lo beso en la mejilla – como estas? Oh Ronnie, supe lo de Hermione, me alegro tanto. Hermione! Que linda estas hoy

- Pero si me acabo de levantar señora Weasley – dijo apenada

- Estas divina – le dijo Ron sonriendo

Ella no dijo nada, solo se limito a sonreir y a seguir a la señora Weasley a la cocina

- Traje una tarta de melaza, pense que les caeria bien tener un poco de azucar para estos dias de tanto ajetreo. Hay tantas cosas que hacer en estos dias, no ha escrito Ginny?

- Si – dijo Harry buscando un cuchillo – acaba de llegar una carta de ella hace una hora, dice que esta bien, manda besos y abrazos

- A todos o solo a ti? – pregunto Hermione por lo bajo

- A todos, a todos claro – mintio

- Supongo que todos iran al mundial de quiddich cierto? – pregunto – Compartiremos una tienda, Bill compro una enorme, cabremos todos

- No tendremos trato prefencial por se familia de Ginny? – pregunto Ron ceñudo

- Solo buenos asientos e invitaciones a eventos privados, ademas un dia antes podremos ver el entrenamiento del equipo

Harry y Hermione sonrieron conformes, Ron sin embargo esperaba tener a un mayordomo a su lado todo el tiempo.

- Bueno, recuerden, el jueves temprano en la madriguera con todo empacado, Ginny mandara un translador, el juego es el sabado al atardecer

Los chicos asintieron y la señora Weasley se despidio.

Dias después Harry se sobaba el estomago después del tipico jalon de ombligo que sentia al ser transportado mediante translador, inmediatamente sintio la necesidad de quitarse el abrigo, la bufanda y la gorra, hacia un clima caluroso ahí. Vio a los Weasleys y a Hermione que ya se habia desecho de su abrigo y llevaba una veraniega blusa

- Te preparaste eh?

- Claro, habian anunciado que seria en una playa virgen no?

- Hace un calor aquí de los mil demonios, siento que me suda el… - decia Ron aventando todo lo que traia encima

- Vamos chicos, no se atrasen, pondremos la tienda y nos cambiaremos para ir a ver a Ginny

- No deberia estar aquí?

- Tiene entrenamiento – contesto Harry – pero dijo que llegando podriamos ir a verla

- Vamos chicos, la tienda, la tienda!!! – decia el Sr Weasley

- Erecto – dijo Hermione aburrida

La tienda se levanto en un santiamén, y el Sr Weasley se frustro

- Pero habia que levantarla como muggles!

- Papa por favor, no hay nadie aquí, somos los primeros en llegar, solo estan las familias de los demas jugadores, nadie se molestara en notar esto como raro - le dijo George

- Vale, vale – dijo desilusionado

George, Harry y Ron compartirian una habitación, era comoda y tenia una cama para cada quien, los señores Weasley compartirian otra, Fleur y Bill otra, Percy y Charlie en otra, y Hermione tendria la mas pequeña para ella sola.

Se pusieron ropa comoda y veriega, Hermione se burlo por un buen rato de la palidez de sus amigos, conocia demasiado bien el cuerpo paliducho de Ron, pero el de los demas le resultaba en extremo gracioso. Caminaron hacia el estadio de quidditch, ella se habia quitado las sandalias para sentir la calida arena en sus pies, iba hablando con Percy acerca de algunas leyes magicas, Ron iba por delante hablando con Harry, volteo a verla y le parecio bellisima, sonriendo mientras hablaba, descalza, sujetando las sandalias con una mano, con una blusa sin mangas en color naranja y una falda blanca suelta de una tela de algodón.

Al entrar vieron un monton de cuerpos volando, traian tunicas azul marino y gris, uno de esos puntos bajo rapidamente. Ginny lucia muy bronceada, tenia la frente perlada de sudor y una sonrisa radiante

- Llegaron!

Saludo a su madre y a su padre, saludo a sus hermanos, a Ron y Hermione, finalmente llego a Harry, lo abrazo fuertemente

- Que bueno que viviste

- No me perderia esto por nada, y menos si vas a jugar

- Si Ginny – dijo George – haznos sentir orgullos. Inglaterra contra Japon

- A solo unos dias tendras la oportunidad de patear otro trasero oriental – dijo Ron

- En realidad me da una pena – dijo Ginny – oh son tan amables, los conoci en sus entrenamientos, y son super disciplinados, nosotras llegamos a entrenar con una cara que da pena, ellos sin embargo siempre parece que traen su energia al maximo. Para todo hacen reverencia, son tan educados, unos dulces la verdad

- Bueno, bueno – dijo Harry – solo no sean tan amigables con ellos

- Es imposible no serlo – dijo sonriendo

- WEASLEY!!!! – grito el entrenador

- Tengo que irme – dijo en tono de alarma – en fin, paseen por ahí, la playa es linda

- Yo me quedo – le dijo Harry

- Estas seguro? Sera aburrido

- No, no lo sera, me quedo, ademas con quien quieres que vaya? Hermione y Ron? Tus padres? Ni pensar en Fleur y Bill…

- Charlie y yo – dijo George – iremos a la playa a tumbarnos y tomarnos unas cervezas, lo siento pero Percy se nos pego, pero que no te importe, el lleva su "te helado"

- El sol y el alcohol no es una buena combinación – sentencio Percy

- Si pero – dijo George – acaso no sabes de que soy dueño? Las combinaciones peligrosas siempre me salen bien

- Los alcanzare en una hora – les aseguro Harry – quiero ver un poco del entrenamiento

Asintieron y Ginny se elevo en el aire, Harry busco asiento en un lugar y se dispuso a ver el entrenamiento.

- Konichiwa… konichiwa… konichiwa…

Los jugadores de Japon saludaron uno a uno a Harry haciendo una inclinación al pasar, Harry trato de imitarlos y dijo 'Hola' a cada uno de ellos, se sentaron a unos metros de el y vieron el entrenamiento del otro equipo, esperando su turno, hablaban algo que Harry no entendia, sin embargo parecian amables y educados. Se concentro en el entrenamiento, no se habia imaginado que eran tan duros profesionalmente, no se parecia en nada a los que el tenia en Hogwarts, habian hecho de Ginny una cazadora con mucha fiereza.

Después de un rato se encamino a la playa donde estaban todos excepto los señores Weasley, Fleur trataba de enseñar a Hermione un baile hawaiano mientras reian divertidas, Harry trato de desviar la mirada por la herencia veela que tenia la primera, Charlie tenia la nariz roja y un monton de latas de cerveza a su alrededor, Harry se acerco y tomo un sándwich de una hielera y aparecio una silla de playa, disfruto de las burlas de los demas hacia Percy por no tomar cerveza y tomar vino tinto en una copa

- Eres aburrido hasta cuando bebes Percy – le decia Ron

- Y que si alguno de nosotros tiene clase? – dijo Percy - Ademas solo un buen conocedor de vinos sabe que esto es mas delicioso que esa basura que ustedes estan tomando

- Relajate Percy – le dijo Bill – mira, a Charlie le encanta

Charlie elevo su lata y emitio un fuerte erupto ganandose una mirada de desprecio de las chicas y generando carcajadas estupidas de los chicos. Harry llevaba cerca de 3 cervezas cuando diviso a Ginny caminando hacia ellos, se habia quitado el uniforme y solo traia una blusa sin mangas y unos pantalones muy cortos de algodón. Se sento en el regazo de Harry y tomo una botella de agua, estuvieron ahí un buen rato hasta que la tarde empezo a caer, los señores Weasley llevaban una canasta con comida para cenar, el sol se estaba poniendo y teñia el horizonte con un bello color naranja limitado por el azul cielo y el mar. Ginny vio a sus compañeras conviviendo con sus familias tambien, la unica oportunidad de estar a solas con alguien antes de que los transladores del dia siguiente arrojaran miles y miles de magos.

Conforme la noche se fue acercando las parejas se fueron disolviendo hasta dejar a George, Charlie y Percy conspirando contra las pocas chicas que habia en la playa, después de todo eran los hermanos de Weasley, la cazadora. Ginny y Harry se besaban apasionadamente detrás de una gran roca alejada de todos la cual les proporcionaba privacidad, cuando las caricias fueron en aumento y el calor que sentian no se debia al clima tropical, Ginny con mucho esfuerzo lo detuvo

- Vamos Harry, no puedo – dijo en un susurro

- Porque? Estas bien? – la beso y la toco en un punto que le habia traido mucho suerte – No te gusta?

Ginny ahogo un suspiro y dijo en susurros

- No es eso, es que no puedo por el juego, el entrenador nos pidio guardar energias – retiro la mano de el con suavidad – lo siento

Harry a regañadientes se separo de ella, tomo su cara entre sus manos y le dijo

- Si eso es lo que hay que hacer para que ganen la copa, pues no queda de otra

- Caminamos por la playa? – le dijo juguetona – te extrañe

- Yo mas – la beso – Hermione y Ron se estuvieron reconciliando toda la semana

Y seguian en eso. Al terminar estaban empanizados en arena, con cuidado de que nadie viera en su direccion se metieron al mar a lavarse, volvieron a la tienda cuando todos excepto la señora Weasley estaban dormidos, los esperaba con cara de pocos amigos sentada en el sofa del recibidor.

Dos dias después la calma habia desaparecido por completo, no podias estar solo en ningun lugar, no podias ni oir tus propios pensamientos. Con dificultad pasaron a sus lugares los cuales eran muy buenos, Harry llevaba la camiseta oficial con el numero de Ginny estampado en la espalda y la leyenda 'G Weasley' en la parte superior, mas un sombreron alto con los colores oficiales del equipo, una matraca que agitaba ruidosamente y unos binoculares. Los demas iban ataviados con los colores del equipo, bufandas y gorros.

Cuando los equipos fueron saliendo y fueron presentando uno a uno a los jugadores, Harry no pudo reconocer a la dulce Ginny que se doblegaba con una sonrisa de el, vio una Ginny llena de fiereza, portaba el uniforme con gracia, su pelo recogido en una coleta y en la cara no habia ni gota de maquillaje femenino, estaba pintada con rasgos salvajes con los colores de su equipo, como un apache sanguinario. Agitaba sus brazos ante el rugido de apoyo de los fanaticos, las trompetas sonaban por todos lados, esperando el anucio de 'Que comience el juego' por parte del ministro.

Cuando el juego inicio, Harry se quedo impresionado por la notoria mejora del equipo, y fue donde vio que los entrenamientos habian sido mas duros de lo que el se habia imaginado. Sintio que alguien lo empujo un poco, volteo distraido y vio que Krum ocupaba el lugar vacio al lado de Harry, este solo fruncio el entrecejo y lo saludo distraidamente con un movimiento de cabeza, inmediatamente le dio un codazo a Ron y le indico quien estaba ahí, este hizo cara de asco pero no le aviso a Hermione, sino que trato de que ella se concentrara en el juego.

Después de tres angustiosas horas donde la cosa habia estado bastante pareja Harry tenia que admitir que los japoneses parecian mas en sus cabales que las arpias, habian jugado tan limpio que casi parecia que no sudaban ni una gota, todo disciplinado, todo limpio, todo con educación, mientras que en las chicas hacian honor al nombre de arpias, acechando a su presa. Los Weasleys casi se habian quedado afonicos de tanto gritar, la señora Weasley agitaba el brazo repetidamente mandando palabras a su hija como 'Machacalos, pegales, meteles!!!' Harry habia roto su matraca cuando en una mega pantalla habia pasado una imagen de Krum con una pequeña leyenda de 'Viktor Krum, pareja de Weasley' habia sido con la unica que se habian equivocado, con las demas chicas habian pasado a su pareja real, cuando pasaron a las parejas de los chicos japoneses los hombres Weasley se habian quedado babeando.

La buscadora arpia la habia visto, muy tarde, el buscador japones iba tras ella, acelero todo lo que pudo, casi lo alcanzaba, casi la alcanzaba, solo se oyo el rugido de euforia cuando los dos pegandose uno al otro, tratando de sacar al otro del camino termino con la arpia llena de lodo y con la snitch apretada en su mano.

La imagen de Ginny volando hacia las gradas inundo la mega pantalla, "Directo a Krum" decia la pantalla, se enfoco a Krum con gesto confuso, pero Ginny no aparecio ahí, sino que besaba desde su escoba al chico de al lado. "No es Krum, es Harry Potter, es Harry Potter!!!" Los Weasley y la multitud rugian de entusiasmo, después de muchas decadas, Inglaterra tenia la copa.

* * *

Hola, siento haber tardado tanto, pero para bien o para mal me llego inspiracion para otra historia, en realidad un universo alterno en donde las chicas son algo liberales y feministas, pequeños toques a sus personalidades originales, no crean que he cambiado para nada los personajes, estoy en contra de eso. En fin, esta historia se acaba pronto, espero que les guste y que me sigan dejando sus comentarios. Besos y gracias por leerme 


	11. Juntos

CAPITULO 11

- Que era eso tan importante que me querias decir?

Ginny miraba atentamente a Harry, esperaba la respuesta de el

- Ginny – le tomo la mano – tu eres una mujer maravillosa, no creo que…

El mesero interrumpio, pidieron cinco minutos mas, y Harry volvio a tomar la palabra

- Entonces como decia, no creo que haya alguien que te supere en cualquier aspecto, al menos para mi

- Oh Harry…

- Pero – se puso serio – ya no quiero que seas mi novia

Ginny se movio involuntariamente, eso no se lo esperaba. Sintio como se le encogio el corazon, trago saliva con dificultad, y parpadeo repetidamente

- Y eso – dijo seria – a que se debe?

- Tengo esa necesidad, veras a veces los cambios son buenos y…

Recibio esa respuesta como si comiera algo amargo, hizo un gesto, evidentemente estaba molesta

- Bien

Tomo su bolso, se paro, la copa la avento sobre la cara de Harry, el protesto, no lo escucho, ella salio del restaurant, el grito, ella le hizo una seña grosera con la mano, no iba llorando, al menos no todavía

- Ese idiota engreido de Harry Potter - bufaba – me las va a pagar, mira que fui a la depilación y para que, para que esta cosa diminuta de vestido me quedara bien y ahora el termina conmigo y… 'AY! Que haces?'

Harry se habia aparecido delante de ella

- No habia terminado de decirte…

- No es necesario, por mi vete al carajo tu y con quien quiera que tengas la necesidad de ir a follar y a…

- GINNY!

- Largate! – le dio un manotazo y lo aparto

- Pero es que no habia terminado – peleo corriendo tras ella

- Pues yo contigo si

- Ginny!

La tomo del brazo y la hizo voltear a verlo, pero se arrepintió de inmediato, Ginny furiosa le puso una mano en el cuello y lo arrincono en una pared

- No me toques, no vuelvas a hacerlo

- Dejame – trato de tomar aire – mira. en. mi. Bolsa

Con la mano que tenia libre Ginny busco en la bolsa de la chaqueta de Harry y saco una pequeña cajita negra

- Que es esto?

Harry no pudo contestar, estaba poniendose morado, solo le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo abriera. Ella tomo el anillo y lo vio, estaba grabada la frase 'Alma Gemela de HP', solto a Harry de repente que se quedo sobandose el cuello

- Te dije – tomo aire – que no habia terminado

- Oh Harry – sonrio – es que tu discurso…

- Solo queria hacerla de emocion… - se explico – veo que no me salio como queria

Ginny se quedo ahí parada, le regreso la cajita con el anillo y movio un pie timidamente

- Y… que es eso que querias decirme?

Tres horas después Ginny no podia creer que alguien se pudiera sentir asi de feliz, asi de contenta, recostada junto a Harry, que no, ya no era su novio, era su prometido, se le habian hecho moretones alrededor del cuello debido a la mano furiosa de Ginny al tratar de ahorcarlo, ella los curo con besos y cuando el pie de Harry se agitaba incontrolablemente debido a la excitación ella lo dio de alta. Lo unico que llevaba puesto era el anillo que Harry le habia dado, llevaba una esmeralda verde, no un diamante, Harry sabia que los odiaba (¿Sabes lo que tiene que hacer la gente de Sierra Leona para conseguir estas piedras? Es indignante!) No podia creerlo, se iba a casar con el, no sabian cuando, en un año, dos… no importaba.

* * *

Ron y Harry estaban juntos en un bar, tomaban un cerveza mientras escuchaban un juego de rugby distraidamente, ambos se veian en un estado de relajación completo

- Adonde te iras? – pregunto Harry

- Ya encontre algo… - añadio Ron sonriente – tu?

- A ningun lado

- Viviras con Ginny? – pregunto ceñudo

- Llevo años viviendo con Ginny – le recordo

- Si pero antes no eran nada ahora son novios – dijo como si no entendiera

- Tu te vas a ir a vivir con tu novia, no veo porque no puedo hacerlo yo, ademas Ginny y yo seguiremos en habitaciones separadas

Ron parecio conforme, aun y cuando no creyo palabra alguna, la realidad es que el se iba a ir a vivir de nuevo con Hermione

- Ademas Ginny ya no solo es mi novia…

Ron lo miro confundido, el moreno necesitaba hablar de eso con Ron, era su deber, no tenia un padre que lo acompañara a pedir la mano de Ginny, tendria que enfrentarse a la familia de Ginny

- Mejor que te enteres por mi que por los diarios, le pedi que se casara conmigo…

Ron se quedo sin habla, abrio la boca incredulo

- Dijo que si – termino Harry sonriendo ilusionado

Ron seguia igual

- En fin, duraremos algun tiempo comprometidos antes de dar el gran salto, primero hay que terminar la escuela, trabajar, luego comprare una casa, no se todavía donde… pero estoy seguro que lo hare, y después… podremos casarnos

- Vaya… - Ron parecio despertar – felicidades…

Harry lo miro sonriendo y alzo su cerveza

- Gracias, esperaba que lo entendieras

- Asi que… un Weasley eh? La elite – dijo bromeando – Lo lograste, te uniras a la familia

- No puedo creer que tendre una familia de verdad – dijo un poco nostalgico

- Vamos, te lo mereces, derrotaste a Ya-Sabes-Quien. Mi hermana es una gran mujer, estas seguro…?

- Cuando sabia que Voldemort iba a lanzar el Avada Kedavra – lo corto – cuando lo vi apuntandome con su varita, pense en Ginny. Pense en mi cumpleaños 17, en como se sentia tenerla ahi – Ron se removio incomodo – Eso debe ser una señal no?

- Basta para mi Harry, te entiendo perfectamente. Si Hermione no me hubiera besado, yo hubiera ido tras ella, podia morir…

* * *

Hermione estaba tensa, tensa y contenta, contenta por Ginny y Harry, tensa por Ron. Era bien sabido que su novio era algo voluble y no sabia como se iba a tomar el hecho de que Ginny en un futuro no muy lejano se casaria con Harry. El departamento estaba en silencio, no habia nadie, ella leia tranquilamente en el sofa mas grande de la estancia cuando escucho el pestillo de la puerta y vio a Ron entrar, estaba serio

- Ho-hola – dijo ella nerviosa – todo bien?

Ron la miro, ella parecia un ratoncito asustado, sonrio

- Si todo bien, lo se y me parece perfecto

Ella respiro tranquila, sus musculos dejaron de estar tensos y se vio en la libertad de alegrarse abiertamente

- Es perfecto! Son el uno para el otro, ay Ron! Harry se unira a la familia!

Ron la miro incredulo y levanto una ceja

- O sea – titubeo ella – a la familia Weasley claro esta

Ron solto una carcajada, no era posible que fuera asi de timida, fue hasta ella y la beso, la beso como la besaba cuando estaba extremadamente excitado, Hermione penso en llevarlo a la habitación pero entonces Ron rompio el beso

- Encontre un departamento

- En donde?

- A unas cuadras de aquí, es de dos habitaciones, con cocina, sala, un baño grande

- Suena perfecto – abrio los ojos sorprendida – es muy cara la renta?

- Me ha ido bien últimamente en la tienda, lo sabes – dijo despreocupado

- Si lo se, pero sabes que yo pagare parte de los gastos

- Si lo se – volteo los ojos – por la renta no te preocupes, no lo rente, lo compre

- Hiciste que? – se paro sorprendida

- Lo compre

- Sin preguntarme?

- Hermione – sonrio y le tomo la mano – Era una ganga, una buena oferta y habia otra gente interesada, ademas como te dije, tenia el dinero, claro que tendras que comprar el super por los primeros tres meses pero… al menos ya no pagaremos renta

- Pero me hacia ilusion escoger el departamento juntos – dijo con un puchero – aunque las bienes raices siempre son una buen inversion… y en Londres mas

- Te dire que – le propuso – cuando nos casemos escogeremos una CASA juntos

- Casemos? Casa? – dijo sonrojada – Debes pedirmelo primero, no dar por hecho que me casare contigo…

Ron bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultar su risa, pero se volvio serio

- Algun dia… te lo pedire… tendre un anillo y…

El se sonrio con nostalgia, Hermione hizo lo mismo, Ron la volvio a besar, igual que hacia un rato, la apreto contra el, ansioso

- Sueltense un rato, por Merlin!!!

Ron y Hermione se separaron y voltearon hacia la puerta, Ginny venia entrando seguida de un sonriente Harry, Ron se acerco al oido de Hermione y le susurro 'No puedo esperar a irme', ella se tapo con una mano la boca, ocultando su sonrisa y le dirigio una mirada complice.

* * *

Hermione habia quedado bastante complacida con el departamento que habia comprado Ron, era un departamento pequeño pero mas que suficiente para los dos, y aun y cuando su habitación no era tan amplia tenia un pequeño balcon en donde podrian desayunar los domingos, Hermione veia el ajetreado Londres a traves del ventanal de la estancia, estaba nevando y hacia mucho viento, se imaginaba a Ginny y Harry sentados en el sofa tomando chocolate caliente, disfrutando el poder estar solos, estaba segura de que los veria en Navidad, no antes, ahora solo queria estar con Ron.

La estancia la ocupaban un monton de cajas, no tenian ni una silla, solo la cama, comprarian un desayunador y un par de sofas al dia siguiente, sin embargo en la habitación extra ya estaba ahí el escritorio y el librero de Hermione. Las vacaciones de invierno habian empezado y podria disfrutar del cambio de residencia a sus anchas, se separo de la ventana y con un hechizo puso las gruesas cortinas que tenian en el antiguo departamento, las limpio con otro y se alegro de poder tener un poco de privacidad del mundo exterior. El lugar estaba calientito, habia puesto un hechizo permanente de la temperatura, ya que el radiador no funcionaba. Ron ni siquiera se habia fijado en eso.

El timbre habia sonado y Hermione evadio las cajas en su camino como un atleta profesional, pago la pizza y cerro la puerta

- Ron, la pizza ha llegado!

Ron salio de la habitación sonriente y animado

- Excelente, me muero de hambre

Se sentaron en el piso, en un espacio libre de cajas y comieron con ganas

- Ya – mastico – puse la cama

- Porque no me sorprende? – le dijo ella sonriendo – Llegaste sobre la cama!

- Cada quien sus prioridades – agrego entre severo y divertido – tu fuiste a poner el bendito escritorio

Hermione rio, siguieron comiendo dirigiendose miradas sonrientes y hasta un poco coquetas durante los ratos de silencio. Cuando terminaron, Ron se enderezo y se puso repentinamente serio

- Vamos a empezar de nuevo entonces? No nos volveremos a separar?

Ella nego lentamente con la cabeza y le tomo la mano. Ron acorto el espacio entre ellos y la beso intensamente

- Vamos, que nos espera una vida juntos…

FIN

* * *

Finalmante terminado! Vaya se que tarde, pero ha sido todo, por lo menos en esta historia. Quiero agradecer infinitamente a la gente que ha dejado reviews a lo largo de este fic (y de los demas) Espero que esta historia les haya gustado y que vengan las demas! Por lo pronto, los dejo con una historia que se llama "NO ES MAS FACIL CON MAGIA" que espero que la lean y me hagan sus comentarios, esta dentro de la categoria de Harry/Ginny, pero es en realidad de las dos parejas principales. Espero sus comentarios y muchas, muchas gracias por leerme. Besos! 


End file.
